Sex and Candy
by scarlett2112
Summary: After a fallout with his father, Damon leaves Mystic Falls to attend college on the west coast. Agreeing to return for his best friend's wedding and to house sit for a month, Damon finds himself wanting to tear his hair out when he's forced to spend the time with Caroline's maid of honor. *Happy Birthday Florencia7*
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy Birthday Kate. You've been such a dear friend since we met when I started reviewing "Perchance to Dream". It's still one of my very favorite DE stories. I've always said, no one writes Damon and Elena the way you do. Your kindness is your strength.**_

 ** _This was to be a one shot but when it grew to almost 23,000 words with still approximately 5 scenes to write, we decided to make it a two part story. We didn't want to rush those last scenes and have them be subpar. You deserve the best, Kate._**

 ** _Sex And Candy Part One: Sex_**

* * *

"Thank you," Caroline smiles when the waitress brings them another round of beer. She and Tyler are sitting in a booth at The Grill putting together their wedding list. Leaning up, they meet in the middle for a quick kiss. "Can you believe we're getting married in a couple of weeks?"

"And to think if I hadn't knocked you over at that football game, we wouldn't be here now."

"I was so ready to give you a piece of my mind but then you reached out to help me up and when you kissed my hand, the words died on my lips."

"Thank Christ, I'd rather crawl over shattered glass than be in your line of fire."

"Ha ha, now where were we?" she asks, licking her lips to taunt him.

"The honeymoon..." he winks and takes a long pull from his tankard.

"Well yeah, Europe and the Bahamas, Grand Cayman is going to be spectacular, laying on the beach, soaking up the sun. Which reminds me, I have to go bikini shopping."

"Oh you won't need a bikini, I intend to keep you naked the entire time."

"Tyler, you're incorrigible," she scolds playfully and sticks her tongue out.

"Stop acting so scandalized, you love it," he quips, linking their fingers together.

Picking up her beer, she takes a refreshing swallow. The waitress returns to see if they're ready to order their food. Just as she's about to speak, her phone rings. Looking down, she sees a text from a friend. She quickly picks it up and texts that she'll call her later. Looking up, she tells that they each want a chicken sandwich and coleslaw. Vicky nods and writes it down before sashaying away with Tyler watching her hips swing from side to side. Caroline puts her hand on his cheek and turns his face back to her. "What's that?"

"I'm still a man Caroline, I can look I just can't touch. I've seen you eyeing Matt too so it's not just me."

"You men are all the same. Why am I marrying you again?" she asks, raising her brows.

"Because you love me..." Wanting to change the subject he asks who messaged her.

"My best friend, I'm so excited for you to meet her, we've known each other since we were in diapers. I can't wait to see her, we've never been apart for so long before."

"Well, you have been rather busy getting engaged to me."

"I know but I feel kind of guilty that I wasn't there for her, at least not in person. She just got out of a bad relationship. The guy was a real jerk. Now she's a little sensitive and a little wary of putting her toe back in the pond. Her plane gets in Wednesday. I can't wait."

"You do know my buddy is coming too. I haven't seen him since we flew to Vegas for Mason's bachelor party last summer."

"How come I've never met him?" Caroline asks, scrutinizing Vicky when she delivers their food. When she flirts with Tyler, Caroline clears her throat and gives her the evil eye. Vicky blushes and hurries away, this time without the hip sway.

"He's kind of the black sheep of his family. His parents had his life all plotted out for him including the girl they wanted him to marry and procreate with. He tried playing along but Katherine is Maleficent in the flesh. Shallow, condescending, arrogant, the whole nine yards. When his dad handed him a diamond to give her, he rebelled and put as much distance between himself and them as he could. I don't think he's been home once since graduation."

"They sound perfect for each other," Caroline gushes, taking a bite of her sandwich, removing all doubt that she's already scheming to get their best friends together.

"Caroline..."

"Oh stop it, if they were to click, they could move here and we could see them all the time. It would be wonderful."

"You know, sweetie, I think you may be onto something..." He stands up and moves to her side of the booth. Sliding in beside her, he kisses her fiercely, not caring who might see.

* * *

Standing in line outside the gate, Caroline waits impatiently for her best friend. Pacing back and forth, she nearly jumps out of her skin when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Spinning around, she sends the girl stumbling backwards. Before she tumbles to the floor, Caroline grabs her hand and pulls her against her chest, hugging her so hard that her friend can hardly breathe.

"I'm so happy to see you. It's been much too long. Promise never again."

"I promise. I'm happy to see you too and you know I'd never miss your wedding."

"Come on, let's go get your suitcase. I have the whole evening planned."

"Whatever you say," she laughs, links her arm with Care's and the two walk to the luggage carousel. With her bag in one hand and her backpack over the other, Caroline leads them to her car. Driving with the window down, the breeze blows through her long brown tresses. She loves the smell of the fresh air and the sunflower fields as they go past.

"What's on the agenda?"

"Tonight we're going to eat Chinese and watch old movies and talk. Tomorrow I'm taking you for a dress fitting and I can't wait to introduce you to Tyler. His best friend is arriving in a couple of days. He couldn't get away any sooner."

"That's nice for him, will he be the best man?"

"Yes, you'll be walking down the aisle with him."

Caroline shares a look with her friend and pulls into the driveway. After unpacking and showering, the brunette joins her hostess in the living room for a Disney marathon. Having their fill of Chinese cuisine, Caroline pours them each a big glass of wine. Taking a sip, she turns down the volume and faces her friend. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Caroline, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she states emphatically, squeezing Caroline's hand.

"Good, then we can make plans. We need to find you a man so you can get married too. Our kids can grow up together just like we did. It would be awesome."

Elena nearly spits out her wine when she laughs. "Woah, slow down, Caroline. I'm in no hurry to get married, none at all. I love you and I'm so happy that you hit the jackpot with Tyler. I won't, I can't rush into anything not after..."

"Before you set it in stone, wait till Tyler's best friend arrives. Carol, Tyler's mom, even remarked that he's ridiculously hot. Can you believe it? A little inappropriate if you ask me but his mom is a bit of a cougar if you know what I mean."

"Really, that's hysterical. Why don't we table the man talk and watch the movie. I haven't seen 'The Shaggy Dog' since the last time we had an overnight." She picks up the bottle to top off her wine glass and Care's then the two settle back on the couch, sharing a fleecy blanket to watch the old classic.

* * *

"It's so good to see you buddy," Tyler greets his friend, pulling him into a guy hug when he appears at the gate.

"It's good to see you too. What it's been fifteen months or so?"

"Mason and Lucy have been married that long so yeah."

"So are you going to have your bachelor party in Vegas too, I mean the wedding isn't until the weekend after next so...?"

"No, we're not flying to Vegas, but maybe another time, guys weekend or something?"

"Yeah, like that'll happen when you're married. There's no way she's going to let you go... at least not without her," he laughs, giving his buddy a playful shove. Together they walk through the airport concourse to the luggage carousel assigned to his flight. After picking up his suitcase, they make a detour into one of the airport lounges to have a cocktail. Since Tyler's driving, he only has the one while his buddy orders a double bourbon on the rocks.

It's nearly 1:30 in the morning before they leave the airport. Exhausted from the flight, his passenger dozes, his head laying against the window as he drives down the highway. When he pulls into the long circular driveway, he stops the car and turns out the headlights. Shifting to his side just slightly, he jostles the guy's arm, startling him awake. Having been awakened, rudely, he gets his second wind when they walk into the house. He sets his suitcase in the foyer and then leads Tyler into the family room. Walking over to the mini bar, he pours them both a drink and then sits down on the opposite end of the couch from Tyler.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Do tell."

"Caroline's best friend flew in for the wedding too. She's a nice girl and very hot, let me tell you."

"How hot?"

Gesturing the shape of her curves with his hands, Tyler whistles. "We had a quick rainstorm go through the day before yesterday. She and Caroline got caught in the downpour and let me tell you... that girl is built."

"Time for this guy to get back in the game..."

"Listen, you're going to have to be on your best behavior. Caroline already warned me that she had a bad experience with some guy. She'll kill me if you act like the scoundrel I know you to be."

"Tyler, you wound me. I will be on my best behavior. But if she wants to show me a good time, who am I to argue with a beautiful woman?" he chuckles, throwing back the rest of his drink. Rather than get a refill, he puts their glasses in the kitchen, rinses them out and then goes back to his friend. Picking up his suitcase, he leads Tyler up the long staircase and tells him to take a room since he's staying at the boarding house for a few days while Caroline is entertaining her bestie.

Tyler could have stayed with his parents at the Lockwood mansion, the thought didn't appeal to him at all. With the wedding so close, too many people are coming and going while it's being cleaned and made ready for the ceremony. That doesn't even include the hordes his mom insisted on inviting to the nuptials.

After saying goodnight, the dark haired man goes to his room. A sense of nostalgia washes over him as well as a little unease. He's missed his parents but really doesn't want to get into it with them so he hopes they can call a ceasefire for the next two weeks. Stripping out of his clothes, he crawls naked under the covers and with the assist of Mr. Van Winkle, he's soon asleep, his chest rising and falling evenly.

* * *

"The cuisine at The Ruby House is exceptional. It's so good, their filet mignon," Caroline shudders, her eyes glimmering at the thought.

"You do realize you're wearing an orgasm face don't you?" Elena points out, laughing loudly.

"Well yeah, their food is out of this world," Caroline proclaims unabashedly. Slowing down, she puts her blinker on and turns into the restaurant's parking lot. They're supposed to meet Tyler and his buddy here so their maid of honor and best man can get to know each other. Elena's wearing an emerald green sexy mini dress with a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves. A hand-beaded fishnet pattern covers the frock. She paired the dress with her chic Christian Louboutin green suede Yolanda heels. Her makeup is a smoldering green and gold smoky eye, a nude lip and a light blush. She's wearing her favorite Jo Malone Roses perfume and her diamond stud earrings.

Stepping out of the car, Caroline straightens her dress. It's a navy and cloud colored with Soutache applique scrolls over the bonded lace foundation. It fits just below the knee and has a jewel neck, v back and sheer short sleeves. She paired it with a pair of nude peep toe platform heels. She chose a blue smoky eye to go with her attire and diamond drop earrings that Tyler bought her.

"Isn't that Tyler's car?" Elena asks, pointing to a sleek black Lexus LS.

"It is, I recognize the license plate. Let's go inside, we'll see if his friend is as hot as Carol Lockwood says," she laughs, linking her arm with Elena's to walk inside. They wait their turn and when they reach the maître d, the lady tells her to follow her and leads them to a secluded table. The men stand up and as soon as Elena sees the raven haired stallion, her breath catches in her throat.

 _Oh yes, he's definitely that hot._

Determined not to show any kind of reaction, Elena forces a smile when brown eyes meet blue. Damon formally takes her hand and kiss the top of it.

"I'm Damon, it's so nice to meet you," he offers but Elena wasn't born yesterday. She recognizes the sarcasm in his tone. She can't help the fire erupting where his lips touch her skin, burning through her veins with each pump of her thundering heart.

Then he quickly turns to Caroline with mixed feelings. _This girl is definitely hot but the haughty look and the ice princess demeanor leaves no room for doubt, he's too ordinary for her highness._

Caroline on the other hand, she's beautiful too, looks fun and Damon gladly approves of Tyler's choice by giving him a wink over her shoulder.

"Caroline, I'm so happy to _finally_ meet you. How lucky am I to spend an evening with two such beautiful ladies!" He's babbling, Elena sneers subtly albeit with a smile on her face. When he pulls the chair out for her, she nods her head and sits down, groaning silently because she's seated next to him.

"So Damon, how does it feel to be back in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asks, sipping on her wine. Tyler at Damon's suggestion ordered Domaine Loubejac Pinot Noir Willamette Valley. _Elena's favorite._ It's a delicious red wine that tingles her taste buds.

Taking a long pull Damon eyes Elena, scrutinizing her figure and perfect breasts before facing Caroline. "I haven't seen my parents yet. According to my brother, they're due to be home tomorrow. But it's good to reconnect with my roots. I wouldn't have missed Tyler's wedding for anything. I'll always have a soft spot for this town, it's home. What do you think of our little berg Elena?" Damon asks, a snarky smile on his face.

With the same one on hers, she gives him a slight jab. Seeing him struggle to keep a straight face, she nearly spits out her wine but somehow manages to keep her composure. "Mystic Falls is a lovely little town. Caroline took me to the falls yesterday. They're quite beautiful, probably too boring for someone as cavalier as Damon."

Tyler and Caroline share a look, sensing their friends aren't really impressed with each other. Tyler shrugs his shoulders slightly and takes a swallow of wine. Picking up the bottle, he tops everyone's off. The restaurant has a live band tonight so when a romantic number starts to play, he stands up and offers his hand to his betrothed. She smiles ear to ear and then stands and follows him onto the dance floor.

"I've never seen Elena act like this before. I can tell she'd rather be anywhere but here tonight. I don't know what's with them."

"Same with Damon. Elena's beautiful, I expected him to pull out all the stops but have you noticed his white knuckles?"

"They're no whiter than hers. I didn't think Elena would fall all over him but she's acting like an ice queen tonight."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to work on them," Tyler smiles, pressing a kiss to her temple as they spin around, the music lifting them away from gravity. He smiles brightly at her as their heels click over the dance floor and forget about their friends for a few minutes in time.

While Caroline and Tyler are occupied, there's a deadly silence lingering over their table. Elena's watching the couples dancing, trying to come up with anything to talk about with that... _scoundrel._

She knows his type all too well, believing themselves God's gift to women and all mankind, stealing hearts or at least attention from naïve girls who are looking for their Mr. Right. They have no concept of decency much less commitment. His type has no appreciation for innocent and trust is a foreign word for them. And she knows how it _always_ ends. Soon however the deafening silence starts to feel uncomfortable. She counts to three and then opens her mouth to ask him... she doesn't even know what to ask when he lets himself be heard.

"How is Tyler's girl your best friend?"

She flashes her eyes to his but just as expected, he's looking everywhere but at her. _She's probably not worthy of an audience with the master._

"Well our moms were best friends too, pregnant together, taking us to the park and all the childhood stuff. We went to school... you get the picture. How is Tyler yours? He seems like a nice guy."

Damon swallows the insult, it's really hard to be nice to someone who views him as an insect. _These fucking spoiled pampered princesses!_ He's determined to spend their alone time in silence and not respond to her obvious slam.

"Look _Damon,_ " she deigns to speak to him after a few minutes pass. "I don't like this arrangement any more than you do but for their sake, we're going to have to play nice. We can't ruin their wedding."

"I agree," he answers quickly as he sees Tyler and his fiancé walking back towards their table. Backing his chair away from it, Damon looks at Elena, "Would you like to dance?"

"Is it really necessary?" she asks with a fake smile but stands up when their hosts come up behind them.

Stepping aside, he gestures with his arm for her to lead the way. When they reach the edge of it, Damon places his hand on her waist and whisks her onto the dance floor, they turn and twirl to the beat of the music. He glances down just as she looks up, feeling uncomfortable and strangely small under her gaze. Taking a deep breath, he turns away.

Unconsciously she leans into him, closing her eyes at what it feels like to be in his embrace. _It feels exactly as she imagined it would._ When she realizes what she's doing, she stiffens and puts a slight distance between them. The music stops just in the nick of time. She steps away and starts to go back to their table with Damon bringing up the rear. He holds her chair for her, she grits her teeth and says thanks.

The rest of the evening passes without further discourse. Damon leaves a tip and then the four of them go outside. When they reach Tyler's car, he wraps Caroline in his arms and kisses her long and deep while Damon and Elena look at the sky above to give them some semblance of privacy. Soon a slight crowd starts to form on the oblivious couple so Damon clears his throat. Stepping apart, Caroline blurts out laughing when she hears a wolf whistle.

Tyler tosses Damon his car keys and then walks Care and Elena to hers. After pressing one more kiss to her plump lips, Tyler stands back till she's safely in the car. He waves when they pull out of their parking spot and drive away. Sighing happily, he goes back to Damon and slides behind the wheel. Igniting the engine, he buckles his seat belt and turns to Damon, "What the hell was that?"

* * *

Seeing Tyler's expectant look, Damon looks out the window for several moments before turning back to face his friend. He's not exactly eager to explain his uncharacteristic behavior. Hell, he's not even sure there is an explanation.

"Was she that bad?"

He tries stalling to come up with some sort of explanation. Tyler's just glaring at him.

"You do remember Katherine right?"

"Yeah of course, the woman your parents wanted you to spend you life with. But what does she have to do with it?"

"She's a... similar sort, I mean as your fiancé's friend. The type that looks down their noses, judging your every move. Spoiled little trust fund brats, expecting everything and giving nothing back. You do realize it wasn't just me, right? She wasn't exactly breaking the politeness meter either." Even to his ears, it sounds illogical but it's the only explanation that he can come with on the fly. Even with him grasping at straws to provide Tyler with something, there is truth to his words.

Tyler gives it a thought, then looks at his friend with a bit more understanding. "Look, Damon. I don't think you can even begin to compare Elena to Katherine. Maybe she's not your type and that's fine but I don't think she's a soul-sucking vampire like you old girlfriend either." He pauses for a few seconds to let his words sink in. "Will you...?" he's not sure if he should finish.

"Yes?" Damon lifts his eyebrow.

"Will you at least play nice until after the wedding? It means so much to Caroline and she'll have my ass if you insult her friend on our wedding day," he decides to be bold.

"Chill Tyler, I'll be on my best behavior," Damon mutters. "But I think you should give her the same speech!"

Tyler laughs. "No doubt Caroline will cover it."

* * *

"I really thought you two would get along! What the hell happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it Caroline. I promise I won't cause any trouble but you can't expect me to put up with such a boorish pretty boy. I know his kind. Try all you want but I'm not going to fall for his charm. I know that's what you wanted."

"Sorry Elena, I didn't mean anything really I didn't. I guess I was just hoping that my bestie and Tyler's would become fast friends... maybe more? I guess it was preposterous of me. I've never even met him before. I have no idea what kind of man he is but I do know Tyler. I just have a hard time believing that his best friend would be an asshole," Caroline sighs, looking at Elena with the puppy dog eyes and it works. Elena feels a little guilty for not trying harder to give Caroline what she deserves, a wonderful few days before the wedding. She's the bride for God's sakes and she should have what she wants, this time at least.

"You can stop with the eyes now, Care. I'm sorry, I guess... we got off on the wrong foot. He's the insufferable, flirty, fun loving type and I'm an old maid... Well, not exactly virginal..."

Caroline laughs ringingly. "It would be a huge challenge for me to undo that small defect in your personality."

"What would that be?" Elena asks, quirking her brow skeptically.

"You're perfect and you expect those around you to be that way too."

"You probably have no idea how creepy it sounds but there may be some semblance of truth in it. I'll try to work on it. Deal?"

Caroline gives her a beaming smile. "Deal, but I still think you two would be great together."

"Don't," she starts, raising her palm.

"C'mon, Elena?"

"I don't want that image in my head," Elena snorts but promises herself she'll try her level best to tolerate the irritant, namely Damon. She can do it... for two weeks.

The two girls arrive home in the best of moods.

* * *

Time flies before the wedding and to everyone's relief there's no more head-butting between Damon and Elena. Despite their obvious antipathy towards each other, they've both gone above on and beyond to be on their best behavior, surprising each other when they managed to have some fun, the four of them.

It's the morning of the wedding and Caroline is uncharacteristically although not unsurprisingly freaking out. Elena provides some much needed reassurance.

"Everything is fine, Care, there's no need for you to worry so much. Your mom's here, I'm here, Tyler's down the hall with Damon, looking very dapper I might add..."

Caroline lets loose with a hysterical sob and Elena decides to give her a minute to calm down. She stops what she's doing, which at the moment is putting the last touches on the bride's make up and gives her shaken friend a hug.

"I can't believe I'm getting married before you are..."

"Say again?"

"I always thought you'd be the first one to walk down the aisle. You'd marry your prince Charming and I'd get to be the cool aunt, slash, irritating best friend who shows up at the most inappropriate moments..."

"You're rambling, you know that, right?"

"I know," she finally stops the hysterics and gives Elena a happy smile. "Thank you, I couldn't do this without you."

"Sure," Elena pulls at one of the blonde ringlets circling Caroline's lovely face. "Always." She resumes working on Caroline's make-up. She has to do a little clean up because of the inevitable tears. "I can't believe you're going to Grand Cayman and Europe for your honeymoon! You must send a postcard or two," she tries to distract her, which is working just as she hoped it would.

"It was actually Damon's wedding present. Of course we'll be making a stop in Paris, I couldn't visit Europe without going to the most romantic city in the world." Caroline's already chatting up a storm, happily unaware of Elena's tension when Damon was mentioned.

 _Of course he'd come up with something so... memorable._ And romantic she must admit. If he wanted to be the one who gave the best wedding present, he certainly succeeded.

Liz, Caroline's mom peeks into the room. "Girls? It's almost time." She smiles at Caroline and Elena can see how moved she is. She's here as both her mom and dad as Caroline's father left them years ago and never bothered to keep in touch.

Maybe she's going to be just like this one day, alone, fighting for her child's happiness, _if_ she ever gets to have one, that is. Elena shakes off the pity party and embraces her maid of honor duties.

"Come, ladies, the groom is waiting!" she opens the door and urges them outside.

* * *

Caroline's finishing her dance with the best man, beaming like the morning sun, all her earlier nervousness evaporated when the pastor pronounced them _Mr. and Mrs. Tyler Lockwood._ Speaking of the devil...

"Carol's going to ask you for a dance next... She thinks you're hot," she whispers into Damon's ear as a warning.

"Does she now? And what do you think, Caroline?" Damon does that eye thing as Elena called it but she finds it cute. _Maybe if Elena would be honest with herself..._

"You're such a flirt!" she laughs.

"Guilty as charged. Between you and me, I'd much rather have another dance with the beautiful bride. I just _love_ the looks I'm getting from your _husband_."

Caroline chuckles. "I have a better idea, you should dance with my maid of honor. It's one of your duties as the best man is it not?"

Damon carefully keeps his face impassive. "Yes, yes it is."

As soon as the dance ends, he passes Caroline to her happy husband and quickly scrambles through the crowd. He stops looking for the closest exit when he realizes he can't go anywhere and he certainly can't avoid the dancing with _the maid of honor._ Just as he puts a foot forward to go back into the crowd, his father comes into the view.

"Damon..." he acknowledges his son rather coldly.

"Father," Damon can be just as curt as his old man.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you've been avoiding us," he eyes his son suspiciously.

"Um... yeah, I've been busy with my duties as best man. And I really didn't think you'd miss me." He can't help it, his words come out tasting of bitterness.

"Damon, if you just... I thought you might have come to your senses by now. We can talk about..."

"Talk about what?" Damon spits out. "Me crawling back to your house to play by your rules? Sorry dad, I've been adult for some time now and I know exactly what I want and what I don't."

"Chill, boy," Giuseppe controls his temper, this is not the place or time to talk about these things. "We can talk tomorrow, or the day after if you're not feeling up to it?"

 _Of course._ He already assumes Damon will awaken with a massive hangover. _And maybe he's right._

"Look, dad, I..." he doesn't finish the sentence as a beautiful yet annoying brunette comes into view.

"Excuse me? Damon," she turns to him, "Tyler's looking for you."

"Yeah," Damon frowns not sure if he's glad she interrupted them or not. He might even be grateful for the distraction if not for _her._

"Excuse my son, Miss, he's woefully bereft of manners. I'm Giuseppe Salvatore."

Elena looks from father to son and back and he has no idea the wheels that are turning in that pretty little head of hers. "Sorry," Damon reacts belatedly. "Father, this is the bride's best friend, Elena Gilbert."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Elena gives him a short nod, then turns away from them to hurry back to the main table.

* * *

Having dodged Caroline for a good chunk of time, it's no longer an option when he catches the not so subtle look on her face. Tipping his head to her, Damon approaches Elena and leads her to the dance floor. Under Caroline's watchful eye, he places his hand at her waist and the two turn and twirl as if they were professionals.

Elena's looking somewhere over his shoulder and he can't help but wonder what's going on in her pretty little head after meeting his father, the redoubtable Giuseppe Salvatore. He's not about to ask but still finds himself wondering. Elena must be thinking about it too.

"Ehm... Your father seems to be a piece of work."

"If you're suggesting I take after him...," Damon gives into his first impulse, defending himself and snapping at her. Their eyes meet and she looks at him strangely. Her lips squeeze tight, whiten under the force of it before quickly turning her head away from him again.

"I'm sorry," the apology is out of his mouth before he gives it permission. "He's just... "

"It's alright," Elena interrupts him, "it's none of my business anyway."

Damon contemplates telling her more about the man, his father, but as she said, it's none of her business. Instead, he focuses on their dance, moving her skillfully in and among the other dancing couples completely unaware of what it's doing to her.

* * *

Lucky for her, the dance soon ends, otherwise she'd probably have passed out in his arms and died from humiliation. He lets her go at the edge of the dance floor. Without even a nod, he hurries over to a knot of younger people. Apparently they all know each other judging by the smiles, handshakes and shoulder pats. She recognizes the girl who comes up behind him. It's Vicky, the girl from The Grill. When Damon turns around, he has his flirt on. Without a moments hesitation, she throws her arms around his neck and he slaps her ass...

 _Disgusting._

Before she loses her wedding cake in the bushes, she turns away and heads back to the main table to find Caroline. Hopefully after today she won't ever have to see Damon again.

"Elena?" Caroline's her best vigorous self. "We're going to leave soon."

"Get to the good stuff ha?" she teases, winking at her best friend.

"Well yeah!" she laughs. "But listen, I'll pick you up around noon tomorrow."

"I'll be ready."

Caroline gives her hug, whispering in her ear, "I wish you didn't have to stay here though..."

"Care, there is no way in hell that I'm going to be a third wheel on your wedding night!" she laughs off her concerns.

"I know, but it's a big house!"

"Don't brag," Elena winks at her. "It's only one night, I'll be fine. Your mother in law already showed me the room, it's luxurious to say the least."

"Okay...," Caroline lets go of her worries and turns her thoughts to the lovely prospect of her honeymoon eve.

Elena gives her one last hug and then happily watches her hurry over to Tyler before joining the crowd to shower the happy couple with rice as they climb into a Rolls Royce and pull away from the property.

* * *

"Thank you so much for doing this Elena!" Caroline can't tear herself away from her friend, while Tyler's impatiently kicking his heels by the car.

"Are you kidding? I finally get to have the vacation I've been planning for years now. This is a picturesque little town and your house is a dream! Three story, brick home, built in theatre, swimming pool and more amenities than I could ever dream of. You're going to have to get busy making babies to fill all the rooms."

"Elena, not on the honeymoon."

"Speaking of, you need to get going so you don't miss your plane. You're going to have the time of your life in Europe and I'll be having the time of mine house sitting. The only risk that I can see is that I may not leave afterwards," she grins at her friend.

Caroline finally realizes it's late and gets in the car.

"Love you! " she's shouting and waving goodbye as the car pulls away and then they're gone.

Elena returns into the house and plops down on the couch. The opulence of the place is unreal. She could get used to living in a place like this... She promised to house sit for the next month while they hop all over Europe and the islands...

The interior is a mix of Tudor and Victorian. The vaulted ceilings are at least sixteen foot high. The stone work is art in and of itself. The hardwood floors glimmer like glass, reflecting the light from the chandeliers. Caroline gave her a partial tour when she first arrived but now she wants to take her time as she walks through the massive structure. Running her fingers along the mantle, she smiles at a picture of Tyler and Care, he's on his knees, her hand in his as he slides the ring on her finger.

Stepping outside through the sliding glass doors, she's overwhelmed by the beauty of her friend's playground. The pool itself is huge and it's designed to look like a tropical playground, complete with a waterfall and natural looking slide. The greenery is gorgeous, their landscaper must have loved this job, huge paycheck for sure. To her left is a hot tub. It's a little breezy and overcast today so she goes back inside to make herself something to eat. Picking up her sandwich, she walks into the family room, picks up the remote and flicks through the channels, finally finding an old movie to watch.

Spreading out on the couch, she eats her lunch. Feeling fatigued after yesterday's festivities, she punches the pillow till it's comfortable, pulls a throw over her body and closes her eyes. It doesn't take long before she's sleeping soundly.

It's almost dark outside when a sharp noise wakes her up. She cracks one eye open and shuts it again ready to continue her slumber when she hears it again.

 _Someone's in the house._

Immediately she's wide awake, a shiver runs down her spine. With goosebumps erupting, she tries to keep her wits about her... Frantically, she looks around for something she can use to defend herself. Nodding when she sees something, she picks up a vase. Wielding it like a weapon, she tiptoes towards the sound. When she sees the dark masculine silhouette, she comes up behind him and bashes the invader on the head.

When he falls over, groaning and rubbing his skull, she gets her first look at her uninvited guest. "Damon!?"

* * *

When their eyes meet, Elena backs off as he curses loudly while trying to get on his feet. Stepping away, she sees the effervescent rage reflecting on his face. The venom in his stare would make a lesser person run. However, Elena's not just anyone and unwilling to give even an inch, she stands her ground. _She won't show any weakness - not in front of him._

"What the hell are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh yeah? And you gave me concussion!" Damon yells. "And I could ask you the same thing! I was asked to keep an eye on the place."

"What?" Elena's in shock. "This is so not happening, _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be house sitting for Caroline and Tyler."

Damon once again curses colorfully and walks into the bathroom to check for damage. Elena's right on his heels stopping at the door, watching him splash water on his face, she hopes he's not doing it to stay conscious. What would she do if he just collapsed? Hearing his hiss, she cringes, watching as he touches the sensitive spot above his left ear.

"Can I see?"

"No, I think you've done more than enough." Not wanting her anywhere near him, he raises his palm, warning her silently to keep her distance. _And not touch him_. The intensity of his glare gives new meaning to the phrase 'if looks could kill'.

Elena feels just a bit guilty but hides her emotions well with a mask of indifference. "Well," she mutters without looking at him, "you can leave now. I saved up my vacation time and I'm unpacked so I'm staying. There's no need for both of us to be here." She turns around and goes back to the living room.

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm supposed to just go home? Why don't you, I'll even help you pack?" he yells after her. "You can go back to... wherever it is you came from then we don't have to waste our free time trying to avoid each other."

Right when he thinks she's pretending not to hear, he almost chokes when she reappears in the doorframe. With her eyes dangerously narrowed, she points an accusatory finger at him. " _You're_ either stoned or stupid if you think I'd ever let you use my best friend's house for your parties and one night stands?"

Damon's fuming. "Listen, you... you, Miss I-know-it-all, aren't you being a little hypocritical speaking of one night stands..."

 _"Don't you dare_ finish that sentence!"

"If you'd be honest with yourself, you'd admit that you've wanted to jump my bones since the first moment we met!" he's mocking.

"You wish!" she laughs it off derisively but she's furious inside.

The sight is quite a lot to take in. _A lot._ Her chest heaving, hair ruffled, eyes burning. He's not one prone to exaggeration but he's certain she could set him ablaze with the look she's leveling him with.

 _He knows she would._

He takes a few breaths to calm himself before giving her his best determined stare. "I'm not going anywhere. Whether you stay or go is of little consequence. Tyler put me in charge of his home and I intend to do just that."

With determination burning in his eyes, he bravely squeezes through the space between the door frame and her body. Grabbing the bag he dropped when he was unceremoniously walloped on the head, he goes to look for a room, leaving her standing there with her mouth hanging open.

* * *

 _Fuck._

Damon finds a bottle of aspirin and is tempted to swallow it all. He can't believe Tyler would ask him to stay in his house when he knew she would be there. Now he's supposed to just... stay here with _her_?

He throws his bag on the bed and pulls his things out of it, placing them in drawers and on the bedside table before he can change his mind. He briefly considers texting "go to hell" to Tyler and be done with it. _Elena_ can have this place for herself but he's not a quitter and he's not about to let her just chase him away, tail between his legs. Is it at all a possibility that she'll even stay for the whole month?

Agreeing to house sit was a win-win both for himself and Tyler. His buddy needed someone to watch the house and he needed a place to stay while he's in town. Bunking at the boarding house with his parents, his dad in particular simply wasn't an option. He can't go back to Spokane, not yet. He needs to find a benefactor, one that will cover the costs of the lab for the next six months to a year. His university is a private one that relies on donations and rich people bequeathing large sums of money to it. He's almost positive they will have convincing data before their time is up to keep the program running. However it's not a cure for cancer or anything that life altering but it's a step towards something more important than the typical run- of -the- mill skin creams that flood the market. _His life would be much easier if he just accepted a job in the c_ _osmetics industry._

He had hopes that Tyler would be interested but he found himself hesitating to bring it up. He didn't want his best friend to think that asking for money is the only reason he flew home. Tyler has been his closest friend since they were kids and he really hates to ask him for a donation. In his desperation, he's even considered his father but the price... the price the old man would charge is likely be too high of a mountain to climb. Still Ric and the others are depending on him to come through for them.

A noise from outside his door brings him back to the present. She's still there.

Sighing in frustration, he plops down on the bed and runs his fingers through his hair, being careful to avoid the goose egg she gave him.

 _He'll have to face her at some point._

* * *

Several hours later when the sun has already begun its descent in the western sky, Damon finally comes out of the bedroom he retreated to. While he was occupied, doing whatever it is he's been doing, Elena's been driving herself crazy first with uncontrollable anger and then as the afternoon wore on, it morphed into worry and what if's, imagining his body laying up there cold, hard and very dead. She breathes a sigh of relief and at the same time is tempted to throw something heavy on his head when he finally shows himself... _Well, not at his head again._ She marches right over to him, blocking his path with her arms akimbo and glaring flaming daggers at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Damon. Do what you want but I'm not leaving this house. I promised..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." He's not going to waste any more time fighting with her. _It's pointless._ Their eyes meet for a brief second when he darts around her and unsurprisingly she follows after him.

"And don't you even think about bringing any of your girl friends into this house."

"Jealous?" he smirks but rather for his own benefit, he doesn't look at her.

Elena snorts. "Cut the crap, Damon. Promise me!"

"Why should I?" he scoffs, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Because this is not a whorehouse!"

"And there it is..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means. Finally you put into words how you really feel about yours truly." He sounds pissed off, however it feels awfully similar to hurt, she almost thinks his voice cracked ever so slightly. After a few tense seconds, he shakes his head adding, "You know nothing about me... so it really doesn't matter what you think."

"Fine. Then you can stay out of my way."

"By all means," Damon gestures around, "this house is big enough, there's plenty of room for us to avoid each other." He manages to slip into the kitchen and smashes the door in her face. There's silence on the other side. He however has no illusions that it'll last.

 _This is going to be the longest month ever._

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Elena lays in bed for several minutes staring at the ceiling. Considering her housemate, she actually slept pretty good. Turning her head, she looks at the clock, swings her legs over and gets out of bed. After slipping her robe on, Elena tiptoes into the kitchen in dire need of some strong coffee. She kept her distance yesterday, staying in her part of the house while Damon was busy doing God knows what in his. Unfortunately the kitchen is near the bedroom he chose to hunker down in. She wonders if it was a random choice, Tyler's suggestion or just Damon's way to annoy her even more? Because she'd rather not run into him, she has no choice but to creep in for something as simple as a damn cup of coffee.

She closes the door behind her carefully and breathes out in relief. Trying to keep the noise down, she quickly puts the kettle on and opens the fridge to grab something for breakfast. She freezes on spot. There's a freshly made fruit salad and a cheesecake looking heavenly but it also means he commandeered her ingredients to make it.

 _You've got to be kidding me!_

With her fuse now lit, she yanks a bottle of juice and two bananas stuffed behind the fruit salad. Opening the cupboard, she finds a box of crackers and then sits down at the kitchen table. Opening the box, she unenthusiastically pulls one out and starts chewing on it. She decides right away they need to set some ground rules. She finishes the bananas, pushes the disgusting Saltines aside and gets up to start organizing the fridge. She carefully separates everything of his on one shelf, hers on another. When she finds it satisfactory, she takes a long sip of coffee, refills it and is about to retreat to her rooms when Damon enters the kitchen with a suspicious expression on his face.

Caught off guard she's not sure if they're on terms of at least saying good morning, Damon however doesn't stop to do that.

"What are you doing?"

Elena fights the urge to start yelling. "What does it look like? I came in here to get something to eat and my morning coffee. Which, by the way, made me realize that we clearly need to set some ground rules. I took the liberty of arranging the fridge. The top shelf is yours, the one below is mine. Please don't take my food, you can buy your own. If you'd like, we can also pick times when each of us is allowed to use or be in here..."

Damon doesn't bother to let her finish and gives her an eye roll. "Do you realize how ridiculous you sound? I'm sorry for using your fruits, I will replace it if it's that important to you. I just thought a fruit salad might be a nice change as you clearly don't cook. Personally I like cheesecake for breakfast, especially in this hot weather. Feel free to help yourself."

Elena's taken aback by his offer but she's not going to fall at his feet for being decent, for once. Except for the comment about cooking. "No thanks. I'll just... get out of your way." She slips behind his back and Damon's left alone, in the middle of the kitchen.

* * *

Several hours later, Elena's bathing in the sun by the swimming pool, happily pretending she has the house to herself. Not that it's doing any good though as she finds herself listening for any sounds that he's nearby. So far, so good, Damon either returned to his room, left the premises or is mimicking a church mouse. Judging by the sun's position in the sky, she figures it must be about midday. Slathering a little more sunscreen on, Elena's stomach churns discontentedly, reminding her that she's hungry. Still she's not exactly eager to go find something to eat. She's going to change clothes and run into town to pick up some groceries later. If only she knew what part of the house he's wandering around in...

Before she can finish the thought she knows exactly where Damon is. He crops up on the opposite side of the swimming pool in his all half naked glory. Low hung swim trunks, broad shoulders, abs, well defined muscles. He must have been on the sun recently, as the white strip just above his...

"Feeling your eyes on me, Eleeena," he sing-songs in that deep, seductive voice of his.

Elena turns her head away. "That would be really desperate."

"You are? I didn't know that," Damon's playing his role.

"Look," Elena ignores his mocking. "We're both adults, or at least I'd like to think so," she looks pointedly at him. "And we're going to live together for the next month, wouldn't it be much easier if we just... you know, stopped attacking each other?"

Damon gives her a long look, then slowly nods. "Sure. But you need to have some of my cake or salad if we're going to get along," he adds, quirking a brow playfully.

She sighs in exasperation. "And I'd require you knock off the innuendos about my cooking skills. You have no idea whether I can or can't cook."

He literally bites his tongue to stop himself from letting another one slip which of course doesn't escape her attention. "I'm serious, Damon! Stop being such an arrogant asshole and stop assuming. Okay? And because I'm really hungry, I accept your offer but tonight, I'll do the cooking."

For a moment, he actually looks scared but then one corner of his mouth lifts and Elena almost comes undone on that little smirk alone. "Kidding. Alright. Dinner it is."

Elena shakes her head and beats a hasty retreat. She's not sure which version of Damon is more dangerous.

* * *

When she returned home from the grocery store, Elena was a little surprised to see Damon meet her at the car and help carry the bags in. Once everything was inside, she shooed him out of the kitchen so she could prepare their meal. She just finishes putting the last bit of spices on the chicken and slides it back into the oven to finish baking. She barely has time to wash her hands when her phone beeps with a message.

 _Having the time of my life, Paris is heaven. Love you, Care..._

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easy," Elena says aloud while pushing Caroline's number to get her on the line.

"'Lena!" comes Caroline's voice through the device. Elena's anger deflates slightly when she hears how happy and positive she sounds. Her ebullient mood has always been contagious and she finds herself smiling on her end of the conversation. She suspects that the new Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood are thoroughly enjoying their honeymoon. The tone of her voice alone is infectious.

"Care? How are you even awake at this hour, it's almost evening here must be..."

"Yes! Almost morning here, we decided we would party the whole night. I mean, how often does one get to honeymoon in Paris? There's so much to see! We're scheduled to be in Italy in a couple days and I don't want to leave this city, it's breathtaking."

"Then don't. I'm sure Tyler can make all the necessary arrangements."

Caroline giggles happily, "I think you're right... How are things at home?" she adds and the suspicion is back.

"Your house is still standing if that's what you're asking... Would you care to explain me why Damon Salvatore is here too? Did you not trust that I could keep everything under control?"

"Oh Lena, I'm so sorry, I told Tyler it wasn't a good idea but he went ahead and asked Damon anyway. He said something about you not having to be tied to the house the whole time we're gone. Please believe me when I tell you it was a long time ago. We didn't know if you'd even be able to make it to the wedding let alone house sit for a month."

"I'm sure it was out of concern about my well being." If it sounds just a bit sarcastic, it's not Elena's problem. "A little warning would have been appreciated."

"Yeah, I know but with the wedding and everything... Forgive me? It's totally Tyler's fault he shouldn't have asked him too."

"Okay," Elena sighs in resignation, "if you come home to find yellow crime scene tape wrapped around the property, it's totally your fault."

"Elena," she laughs. "Alright, I got it. Listen, I have to run, we have a taxi waiting! I'll call you when we arrive in Italy, okay?"

"Sure. Take care of yourself. And enjoy more of Paris."

"Tyler is doing a splendid job if you know what I mean..."

"I didn't need to hear that," she ends the call just in time to pull the roast chicken out of the oven and serve dinner.

* * *

"So, I talked to Caroline..."

Damon listens without commenting. Caroline's explanation about their home situation is pretty much part and parcel to what Tyler said to him.

"I suppose they expected us to get to know each other... Just because they're happily married doesn't mean we have to be besties too, right?"

"Friends? Of course not, that would be ridiculous."

Elena's not sure what to take from Damon's reaction but, she clearly isn't in any position to uncover all the secret corners of Damon Salvatore's mind. The dinner itself has been a success. If Damon was surprised by her cooking abilities, he didn't let on. But she did appreciate it when he thanked her for the delicious meal and when he insisted on doing the dishes by himself, she didn't object.

While he keeps himself occupied with the clean up, Elena peruses their wine cooler, shaking her head at how the house has every luxury imaginable. After pulling out a few bottles to examine their labels, she chooses the one that piques her interest. It's a 2008 Pahlmeyer Proprietary Red Wine from the Napa Valley. Reaching into the cupboard, she finds the corkscrew and opens the bottle. The ambrosia is so divine that she has to bite back a moan. Damon hands her a couple of flutes, she fills them and slides one over to him. She meant what she said about calling a truce. Although supper was pleasant, she's uncertain how long it will last.

Taking a sip, her eyes close at how good it is. When she opens them, he's looking at her. Smiling tersely, she says, "It's good."

"Yes, it is," he agrees, taking a sip of his own.

"Um... So... I think I may hop in the pool for a little while before I go to bed."

Damon nods absently, he's been rather silent this whole evening. "Go ahead, I'll finish cleaning up."

She nods, pours a little more wine in her glass and then starts to walk away.

"Elena... I must admit you do know your way around the kitchen."

Elena stares at him for a minute, trying to figure out if his statement was a compliment and if it was, why did it sound so arrogant? "Thanks, I guess," she finally decides to take it as one, "you're not bad in the kitchen either."

"See, now you know I have at least one positive attribute." Definitely sarcasm. _What the hell!?_

"I know nothing about you, Damon. And you know nothing about me. We're complete strangers who have nothing in common."

After their less than stellar moment, she walks through the sliding glass doors to the pool area to put some distance between the two of them. Pulling her sundress over her head, revealing her bikini clad body, Elena takes one more swallow of her wine, sets the glass down and then climbs into the water to cool her heated skin, completely unaware of his eyes trailing her as she makes her descent into the azure blue water.

* * *

Damon isn't having a very good day. Earlier, when Elena left to get groceries, he took the opportunity to call Ric. Although he suspected that he wouldn't have anything good to say either, there's really nothing he can do when he's 3000 miles away. He's been wracking his brain trying to come up with something, anything positive to convince their benefactors of the need for yet another endowment. They have applied to the Federal Government for Grant monies too but with all the red tape, they have yet to hear anything.

And then Ric had no choice but inform him of some less than positive research developments and that the University is starting to turn the screws. They want some tangible results, not that Damon really can fault them. Research is expensive, very expensive.

He knows his friend so well, he could tell by the tone of his voice that Ric's not feeling up to par which makes him feel that much more helpless. The rational part of his brain knows that he's on the opposite side of the country and physically can't help but the emotional side, the one that cares for his friend feels the tinges of guilt.

If all that weren't bad enough, his father called right after he hung up with Ric to give him a piece of his mind. The man just can't come to grips with the fact that Damon's not ever going to take over family business, marry Katherine or move back to Virginia.

He knows his obedience would benefit his father's company but how could he live with himself if he just forgot his own dreams?

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he had to listen again to Giuseppe's preaching, telling him in every way possible what a disappointment he is to the family. He emphasized over and over again that he needs to grow up and accept some responsibility, and conform to the ideals of the Salvatore name. And of course his parting shot was that he needs to be more like his younger brother who does tow the family line.

Having finally reached his boiling point, he ended the call hastily, interrupting his father's laments by saying his housemate is home and that he needed to help her. It took everything in him to keep his mouth zipped because he didn't want to take his anger out on Elena. They have enough issues of their own without him blowing up at her for something that she had nothing to do with. After helping her bring in the groceries, he bid a hasty retreat and attempted to cool off a little bit in the pool. Of course the alcohol didn't hurt anything.

While he had his doubts about Elena's cooking ability, he's positively surprised at how much he enjoyed the fruits of her labor. She would make a good company, too if... if she wasn't Elena.

If she wasn't _her_ , he could imagine how they might spend the month, distracting themselves at the pool, drinking Tyler's fine liquor, eating chocolates and sipping on wine in bed. And perhaps his favorite extracurricular activity...

But she is _her_ and her reality's cosmetics and skin care, always on the lookout for a new shade of nail polish or eyeshadow palette or the perfect lipstick just to keep herself looking beautiful. He wonders if she realizes that she's stunning without the face paint. To be fair, she's not shallow, at least he doesn't think so but still she makes him feel like he and others like him are not worthy of her attention.

He takes another gulp from the wine glass and gets up to leave her alone, just watching her won't do any good. But when he dims the patio lights to give her some privacy he makes the mistake of turning back to give her one last glance. He can't tear his eyes away.

 _If only she wasn't Elena..._

* * *

"You know Damon, this isn't exactly what Tyler had in mind when he asked you to stay here." It's two days later and Elena's had enough of his brooding. He kept his word and stayed out of her way but even in this big house they're bound to run into each other once in awhile.

He always has a cloudy face and alcohol of some sort in his hand. Last night he took off and when he returned several hours later, he was definitely drunk, stumbling through the house bumping into things. She listened, alright? What if he brought a girl... or two and...

"Are you sure?" He rolls his eyes and gives her a solemn look. "I think this is exactly what he imagined I'd do in my free time. He knows me well."  
Elena throws her hands up in frustration. "This needs to stop, Damon. This is not how one enjoys or makes use of their free time... You should..." she pauses, narrowing her gaze in on him. "What exactly is your problem anyway?"

"Do you have any idea how incredibly annoying you are being right now? Who gave you permission to lecture me on how I live my life? It's mine to do with as I please and you have no right to judge me just because you don't happen to like or agree with it. You think you know what's best for me... well, newsflash, you don't. I'm not one of your little minions nor am I some love sick puppy that you can whistle at and expect me to come running."

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?! That's rich coming from you. I don't go around telling people what to do with their lives. The fact my life isn't the picture of perfection like yours doesn't give you the right to give me advice."

"My life is perfect? You have no idea but you just can't help yourself can you? You have to make sure I feel like crap too? Just like you?"

Damon jumps on his feet and launches the glass against the fireplace. "I've had enough." The dangerously low voice he uses shakes her more than if he had simply yelled at her.

"Where are you going?" Elena manages to call after his retreating figure.

"To find some better company."

The door slams behind him and within seconds she can hear the sound of his Camaro leaving the property.

* * *

He ends up at the Grill. Luckily, his head was clear enough to drive but he's not about to push it. Vicky enthusiastically hurries to take his order, leaving disappointed that he isn't in the mood.

 _He's definitely not._

He's not sure how things got so far out of hand. Swallowing back his bourbon, he suspects it played a role in his heated response. Still there's no denying the fact that Elena possesses an innate ability to drive him absolutely nuts. He mumbles 'thanks' to Vicky when she tops off his glass. He's just about to take another swallow when a shadow falls over the table.

"You're not here to get wasted, are you brother?"

Damon raises his eyes and gives Stefan a smirk. "Maybe..." He gestures for him to sit and waves at Vicky to bring his little brother whatever he's drinking.

"You look... wrecked," Stefan observes when Vicky brings his drink and leaves them alone.

"Got a phone call from dad today."

"I heard. He's none too happy with you either," he looks amused.

"And then I had a fight with my housemate."

"You have a housemate? I thought you were staying at Tyler's place."

"I am," Damon mutters between his teeth. "Caroline made arrangements for her to do the same. Apparently she and Tyler forgot to compare notes."

"And she is...?"

"Elena Gilbert, Caroline's best friend and maid of honor."

"Oh really?" Stefan grins. "Well, she's exactly your type so I don't see why there should be a problem?"

"She definitely isn't my type," Damon protests. "And she's a snooty spoiled princess, that's the problem."

"If you say so...," Stefan waves him off. "Damon," he adds after a minute, "why don't you just go back to Tyler's and have it out with her?"

"You know what? That's exactly what I'm going to do."

* * *

While being left alone in this great big house, Elena goes through swirl of emotions. She's mad as hell that he's being so difficult and a constant reminder of her past mistakes. She's mad at herself for not being able to shake him or ignore his annoying presence. She also feels guilty for driving him away when he clearly wasn't in any shape to drive.

Dropping her face into her hands, she recognizes that look in him as one she wears herself sometimes, the one that screams for a pause from the every day drama of 'real life'. Although she suspects it has something to do with his demanding father, she doesn't know anything about their relationship and what may or may not be wrong with it. Perhaps there may be justification for Giuseppe Salvatore's approach to his son? _Given of what she knows about Damon, that's probably the case..._

There she goes again, assuming. But it's hard not to when she has personal experience.

A thud of the car door rouses her from her musings. _Is he home?_

She stands behind the curtain watching him get out of his Camaro and take the few steps to the main door. She quickly backs off, retreating to the living room, he usually stays clear of it. Which is why she's a bit shocked when he appears in the door frame. He doesn't say anything for a few moments, but if he thinks she will be the first one to speak...

"Sorry..."

 _Did he really just say that?_

"I know you were concerned, at least I hope so, but I'm just... going through something and prefer to deal with it in my own way."

 _Wow..._

Elena's impressed but still has to snap her lips closed to bite back the sarcastic retort that's sitting on the tip of her tongue. Maybe there _is_ something wrong with her? _Get a grip Elena, it's Damon Salvatore, not some misunderstood hero..._

"Elena?" Damon looks at her questioningly, clearly expecting some kind of a response. _Right._

"I'm sorry, I... shouldn't have started at you, it's... none of my business," she stutters out finally.

"Alright...," he knows he should leave, just go to his room and take a shower, _preferably a cold one,_ but somehow he can't make himself take that first step. Loosing himself in the depths of her eyes for a moment, he clears his throat and turns away to break the spell but her voice stops him in his tracks.

"Are you drunk?" she blurts out, her face flushing in embarrassment when she realizes she said it out loud.

"Ok," he looks at her incredulously, "I'm really trying here. And you immediately assume I must be drunk?"

"No, no! I didn't mean to assume... I don't understand why you would try at all?"

"Because. Elena, I'm not some mindless scoundrel. I have dreams, ideas, hopes and goals just like I assume you do. Yes, I have my faults but I'm more than the sum total of them. Did you ever even consider for a moment that I might not be the bad guy here?" He pauses to rub his eyes. "I really don't want to fight all the time and if we're going to be spending a month under the same roof...," he takes a breath to calm himself down. "Look, even though we're not friends..."

"We can't be," Elena cuts him off but rather than a statement, it sounds a lot like hurt. It evokes some unusual feelings deep inside of him that just beg to be set free. _He can't do that._ So rather than yell, he does the only other thing he knows. He reduces the distance between them, grabs her face rather roughly and presses his lips on hers. Without interrupting their connection he whispers heatedly, "Then what we can be?"

Elena wants to say _nothing, we can be nothing,_ but her whole being is fighting her instincts as she absorbs his touch, his warmth, the solidity of his hold on her. She's strong, she's always been, but she's not sure she's strong enough to resist Damon Salvatore now. Besides it's so _incredibly satisfying_ to put oneself in stronger arms once in a while... She feels lightheaded, someone else's taking control over her body and she's not fighting it. _Not anymore._ She circles her arms around his neck and brings his body closer.

 _He's taken aback by her fierce response but welcomes it anyway. Her fingers dig under his shirt, short fingernails teasing his skin to the point of causing goosebumps to erupt. The very next moment her lips attack his neck, mouth, teeth, all of him. He groans and returns as good as he gets. He didn't expect this from the sweet Elena, the scholarly one, the one that never goes to parties or simply lets loose. At one point he even doubted she's ever had sex. But she has, hasn't she?_

 _The buttons on his shirt suddenly go flying and he's yanked into the present as her small hand sneaks inside of his pants and grabs him firmly. He reaches for her wrist to slow her movements or the fun will be over before it even starts. Her hand goes slack but as he's cradling her fist she puts just the right pressure on the most sensitive part of his body. He almost comes undone at that precise moment. Picking her in his arms he quickly lays her on the couch impatient to join her but gets caught in her doe eyed stare._

 _For the first time in his life, he's content just looking at the beautiful woman looking up at him. Her fine dark hair framing her lovely face, lips parted, he imagines them damaging his neck and collar bone branding him as hers. Her perfect breasts, rising and falling to the rhythm of her breathing, he longs to kiss the tender skin right under the hem of her bikini._

 _He will._

 _With shaking fingers he slides down the straps, uncovering the pearls underneath peppering them with open mouthed kisses, eliciting the most erotic noises he's ever heard from anybody. When he looks at her again she gives him a tender smile and he's a goner. He quickly strips her of her panties, pausing to caress her smooth long legs and when she parts them in invitation he doesn't hesitate to cover her body with his._

 _It's like heaven._

 _And then he's inside her, matching her sighs and moans, she clenches his shoulders holding on for dear life. She's shy and gentle and yet sexy as hell._

 _She's everything._

But something is different about her now. She's intense. Aggressive. She demands and takes what she wants. It's hot but maybe less...her? She flips them over intertwining their fingers, pinning him on the mattress. She doesn't break the stare, her eyes boring into his. He wants to grab her, fuck her into the oblivion although it may turn out the other way around. She doesn't give him a chance to do anything. She rises above him, her hands following the lines of her body, lifting her hair up... and then with a visceral moan she flings her head back shaking violently. He can't tear his eyes away.

She's magnificent.

Damon's right behind her, his body aching and spent, not willing to let her go yet.

He pulls her down onto his chest, holding on tight while trying to calm down his breathing and thundering heart.

* * *

Aside from his stampeding heart thumping against his chest, Damon tries to lay as still as a statue. He doesn't dare to move. Not before she does. He tries to come up with something, anything to say in this situation. Because 'wow, you rocked my world' sounds kind of inappropriate, even though it's entirely true. For now he's trying to comprehend what just happened. His mind is a maelstrom of conflicting thoughts and emotions. What does he say to her?

The sweat on their bodies begins to cool off and he's painfully aware of her living, breathing exquisite body tightly glued to his. Thank goodness for gravitation. Could it be at all possible that she's just as reluctant to move as he is? He feels her slide next to him but it still takes a few more minutes before she puts some space between them by turning on her back. He misses her touch immediately.

 _He wants to keep her forever._

Where did this thought come from? He doesn't do forever, he likes the...

 _"Sex and candy,_ right? That's what I am to you."

Her harsh tone yanks him out of his head. "What? What are you talking about?" A blooming sense of dread is slowly creeping over him.

"I said, _sex and candy_. A plaything. That's what you said."

Alaric was right. _His past has finally come back to bite him in the ass... big time._

He watches helplessly as she quickly rises to her feet, grabs her garments to cover herself and leaves him behind the same way she did _that_ night.

* * *

 _Part 2 will be coming soon. Hopefully we can finish those last few scenes and post it later this week or early next. Eva is 9 hours ahead of me so we really only have a set amount of time to speak to each other every day._

 _Kate is a brilliant writer, her screen name is Florencia7. She's written some incredibly beautiful Damon and Elena stories. She's also written some Pirates of the Caribbean stories if any of you are interested. She's made many cover images for our stories, including 'Tomorrow', 'The Unforgiven', 'WTTJ', 'Dig' and so many more._

 _A huge thanks to Eva. I don't know where I'd be without your incredible support and encouragement._

 _We're excited to hear your thoughts on this one. You're all really the best in the DE universe. Thank you all so much for your kindness, support and the friendships we've made. I did post a collage on my FB page._

 _Title from the song by Marcy Playground._

 _Happy Birthday Kate. You're a beautiful person inside and out. I'm so honored to call you my friend._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. We'll see you next with ROF 4 and WTTJ 17..._


	2. Candy

**_Hot off the presses: Please excuse any grammar errors. We both read it over several times and we still miss things._**

 ** _Sex and Candy Part 2: Candy_**

* * *

 _"Hey Damon, thanks for calling, Please don't worry about me, I'm okay."_

 _Damon knows he's not as 'alright' as he pretends to be but he's not going to call him out on it, not today. He'd rather distract him with his irrepressible wit._

 _"I will admit that it's incredibly boring here without you here. Tanner took over your lectures."_

 _"Oh God... I can't even imagine. Don't concern yourself fretting about me, I'll be back before you know it."_

 _"I'm counting on it... I need to run."_

 _"Hang on a minute, before you go, how was your date with that hot little brunette?"_

 _He's well aware that Ric's easily amused by his love affairs, he often embellishes his escapades to make him laugh, give him something else to think about._

 _"Well... she's a cute little thing. Sweet Elena... she's a bit shy and a little naïve I think... but she may well be worth another date. I think if I push her hard enough she may just show her claws..."_

 _"Haha, you're so full of yourself. To this day, I don't know why so many beautiful girls fall all over you. And you always seem to pick the hottest ones."_

 _"You know me, Ric, sex and candy, that's what I like."_

 _Ric's belly-hurting laughter warms Damon's heart._

 _"You're my brother, Damon but karma is a mean son of a bitch. Some girls have the same attitudes about you but others have more depth and don't appreciate being looked up as mere playthings."_

 _Damon knows he's right but he's still young. Why shouldn't he have fun and enjoy life to the fullest? And if his exploits cheer his buddy up? "Yeah, I know. Don't get all philosophical on me, Ric. I like girls, it's who I am."_

 _"I know that for a fact. God forbid you try something serious for a change. One of these days, the right one is going to come along and when that day does arrive, I don't want you to ruin it."_

 _"I'll give it some thought. Listen, I really have to run, I'll talk to you soon buddy."_

 _Later that evening he tries to approach her but once again he's reminded that she'll never see him as anything other than a gigolo._

Snapping out of the memory when he feels his phone vibrate, Damon glances at the screen and presses decline. He's in no mood to get into it with his dad tonight. He throws back what's left of his bourbon then bounds up the stairs two at a time to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Laying in bed, Elena stares at the ceiling, wondering how she's going to be able to spend a whole month with him. Rolling over, she curls up on her side and pulls the covers over her shoulders. Ever since she was a little girl, she loved to play with her mom's makeup. Together with Caroline, they got in trouble more than once for borrowing her mom's stash. Even thinking about it, brings a small smile to her face. They would spend hours making themselves beautiful, playing dress up and pretending to be princesses. Sometimes her mom and even Liz would help them out, curling their hair and painting their nails.

Her mom was a beautiful woman with dark shimmering hair that framed her face, deep chocolate eyes and a petite figure. She taught the girls how to use eyeshadows and lipstick, took them to gymnastic and ballet lessons, she'd even dance with them when they practiced at home. She was always the one telling them how much important it is to feel beautiful, not just on the outside but most importantly on the inside.

It was a wonderful childhood. She felt happy and excited about everything, unfortunately, it didn't last nearly long enough. Her benevolent father and spirited mother left to go on a week long hiking trip to the Appalachian Mountains. Elena had broken her leg a few weeks before, on crutches, she couldn't very well hike so Liz invited her to stay with them for that week.

When she waved goodbye as they backed out of the driveway and disappeared down the street, little did she know that it was the last time she'd see them alive. It was a rainy day, their car skidded on a slick patch of highway and went off the road, rolling several times, finally landing in a ravine, shrouded by an overgrowth of foliage. Despite a massive search, no one found them for almost a month. Because it was an accident, Elena had no one to blame which made it even worse. She wanted to be able to hate someone for taking her beloved parents away from her.

Luckily, her mom's sister, Elena's aunt Isobel and her husband, uncle John who lived in Westport, Washington, took her in, gave her a new home and showered her with as much love as they were capable of giving their orphaned niece. She's still not sure if her happiness died with her parents on that wet and dark road or if it just wasn't in her aunt and uncle to create a happy home. They didn't lack for money and Elena wasn't left destitute either, her parents were well off, she, their only beneficiary.

They wanted to have their own children but never did. Maybe that was the reason everything fell apart in the end? Isobel loved uncle John very much but with time he became distant, cold even and came home less and less. It'd be days, then weeks and even months between his visits. Her aunt slowly stopped functioning. Isobel quit taking care of herself and Elena too, she'd only perk up when John would deign to visit them.

By the time she was twelve, Elena was in charge of the household, forcing Isobel to eat, get out of bed, bathe, dress. She became the caregiver at her tender age. Since she was too young yet to access her inheritance, she took on odd jobs like delivering newspapers, mowing the neighbors lawns, doing gardening, anything to earn a little money. Somehow she managed to keep up with her grades at school. To this day, she doesn't know how she managed all that responsibility when she was just a child herself.

Then suddenly, John's visits stopped altogether and she thought it might just kill Isobel. She was so terrified of being left alone again that she pushed herself even harder. That's when she pulled out her mom's make-up again and helped Isobel to feel better about herself. She would paint her nails, fix her hair, do her makeup, anything she could think of to make her aunt care again. It took a long time but slowly Isobel turned into her old self, smiling, cooking, picking Elena up from school and even took dancing lessons with her.

Just when she thought they had built a good life for themselves, they learnt the truth about uncle John. He pissed off the wrong guy and ended up dead in a gutter with a knife poking out of his back. When the police told Isobel, she broke for the final time. Elena tried, she did but her aunt lost her will to live. But still, she stayed with her niece till the end. She helped her choose a college, provided an ear and became the loving parent that Elena so desperately needed.

She accompanied her and helped her decorate her dorm room at Gonzaga University in Spokane and waited for her to come home for Christmas, saving the decorating till Elena could help. Still the melancholy stayed with her, she missed John so much that she joined him in death just a few years later, developing pancreatic cancer.

Once again orphaned, Elena mourned her death and although difficult she eventually came to terms with yet another loss. The only way she knew to cope was to embrace what her mom always taught her, what she believed in. Help women feel beautiful.

Studying chemistry at Gonzaga, she made no secret of the fact that her ultimate goal was to start a cosmetics and consulting company. Elena worked as hard as her classmates, some considered her a woman with a worthy endeavor, some... those with ambition and their own noble goals viewed her as... shallow. It's just a make-up, right? Lipsticks and face powder. Superficial brilliance. But for her... it was so much more.

The day she met Damon Salvatore, something in her shifted. It was too soon to tell if everything would click into the right place. Eventually she couldn't deny her feelings for him, never has she felt anything remotely similar. He wasn't her first but a part of her hoped he'd be her last. _He made her feel beautiful._

And then the bottom fell out. She overheard a phone call. He was talking about her with one of his slimy friends and if that wasn't enough, later she saw him flirting with a pair of freshmen... _And that's when she knew_ he was exactly the man she'd been warned about. He did have a reputation after all... _N_ _aïve_ _,_ she truly was.

 _She should have known better._

Elena buries her face in the pillow, hoping her shame and humiliation will disappear.

The worst thing... she can't find it in herself to regret it.

* * *

Damon laid awake for quite some time, although he tried to sleep, every little noise made him think about her. He stayed up till around midnight but Elena didn't make another appearance, at least not while he was still up and about. Admittedly, he wasn't any too eager to run into her either.

The next morning however, when he enters the kitchen and finds everything the same way it looked last night, an uneasy feeling settles in his stomach. Not a glass is out of order, the salt and pepper shakers are in the exact same spot. There's nothing out of order, nothing to signal Elena's presence. Stepping over to the cupboard, he pulls out the coffee ground to start a pot. While he's waiting for it to brew, he squeezes the edge of the countertop so tight his knuckles whiten. As much as he'd like to, he can't escape his problems. He's tired of running away, he needs to face them, the primary one being himself, apparently. Sighing, he tiptoes to her bedroom. He leans against the wall beside her door and waits for her to step out, catch him and give him a piece of her mind for sneaking around. He waits for several minutes, frustration building when she's a no show so he puts his ear against her door. Hearing nothing, he slams his palm against it and drops his head.

What if she's already left?

He experiences a wave of anger that she'd actually do that and at the same time a cold hand squeezes his heart at the mere thought of it.

 _What if she's gone forever?_

He leans against the doorframe examining his feelings, wondering why he even cares. It might have been the force with which she took his body yesterday. It might be the obvious vulnerability and hurt he saw in her face as she spoke angry words before leaving him naked on the couch.

Or is it because he's never really gotten over her? He tried, boy did he try. But after having her, there hasn't been another to compare, not even close. Maybe she isn't the spoiled princess he always thought her to be. He can imagine how she must felt when she overheard his phone call with Ric. If he had heard her speaking the same way about him, he's certain it would have hurt. She seized on her anger, using it to fight back and boy did she.

By the time he came to his senses, it was too late. He made the effort, went to ask her for another date but she was armed and well prepared. She laughed in his face, telling him he can't be foolish enough to think she'd ever go out with him again. _Him_ , a ladies man at his very core, isn't fit to be part of a relationship. At least that's what he thought. And then she went in for the death blow, telling him she only wanted to know if he lived up to his reputation before slamming the door in his face. He stood there dumbfounded with a comical look on his face because his insides had been kicked out. As their night together played in his mind, how it felt to be inside of her as she moved above him, he cursed out loud for taking Ric's advice. He let himself be vulnerable for the first time and what did it get him?

He straightens his back, deciding he won't put himself in this position again. If she wants an explanation, she can come to him. But as he turns away from the silent door, he pauses.

 _He still needs to know if she left._

He shortly knocks and presses the handle. Stepping inside he finds himself in an empty, tidy room.

* * *

While he's bombarded with a range of emotions, his phone yanks him out of it. He pulls it out of his pocket and after looking at the display he answers it.

"Tyler." He feels numb. He probably sounds numb too.

 _"Damon? What happened?"_

"Nothing. Nothing happened."

Tyler's probably waiting for him to elaborate more but he's not in the mood. It's Tyler's own damn fault that they're all in this mess.

 _"And? Are you two alright?"_

"Oh, I'm perfectly alright. And if you mean that friend of Caroline's, she's gone."

 _"What do you mean 'gone'?"_

"Well gone implies she's not here," Damon spits in frustration.

 _"What did you do?"_

"And right away you jump to the conclusion that I did something."

" _Damon_..."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Tyler, she's not here, she gone, left, went someplace else ..."

As he's about to go off on his best friend, a loud _splash_ from outside catches his attention. He slowly turns in place and peers outside the window. The light bulb goes off in his head when he realizes that Elena doesn't have to use the main door to escape her room unnoticed. She can go through the glass-wall and directly to the swimming pool. And that's what she did. Still holding the phone to his ear, he sees her floating in the pool, the sun creating a sparkling effect on her flawless olive tinted skin.

"I'll call you later...," Damon ends the call without waiting for Tyler's response and hurries through the same door that she used.

He stands by the pool, admiring her lovely shape. Her eyes are closed so she probably has no idea she's not alone anymore. _He thought she was gone._ Somehow he can't find it in him to bring back the anger he felt only moments ago.

He must have gotten lost in his thoughts as the next time his eyes drift to her face, hers are wide open, angry fires burning in them.

"Why are you watching me?" she demands. Quickly reaching the edge of the pool she pulls herself out and stands up so she's face to face with him... safely, from across the swimming pool.

Damon is in no hurry to respond, taking in her peeved posture, chest heaving.

 _She's a vision._

"I thought you left...," he starts calmly.

"Why would I?" her response is immediate. "I'm not going to raise the white flag, I'm - not - a - quitter."

"And you think I am?"

"I have no idea, honestly but my instincts are telling me no. You're too glib and arrogant to believe you could ever possibly be wrong about anything."

Damon almost smiles. "Damn it Elena... Can we... Can we talk?"

"We're talking," she retorts stubbornly.

Damon's pretty sure she's not going to listen to him now. What he needs is calm her down and make her stay. Then they can work on talking things through later.

"Alright, how about breakfast? _I'll_ make it," he waggles his eyebrows.

"You're not insinuating that I'm not capable of making a decent breakfast, are you?" she barks at him from across the pool promptly.

 _Here we go again..._

* * *

After leaving Elena at the pool, Damon prepares a gourmet breakfast of Denver omelets, hash browns and fresh squeezed orange juice. By the time Damon has the delicious looking food set up outside on the patio table, Elena has managed to calm herself down. His unexpected appearance at the pool sent her heart racing from the anxious burst of adrenaline that shot through her veins. While he was in the kitchen, she swam a couple more laps to work off some of her nervous energy.

Damon peeks through the window just as she's pulling herself out of the water, his eyes are drawn to her sleek yet muscular arms. He watches as she slips a light airy shirt dress over her fine form. Feeling a shiver, he steps away and walks back over to the stove. With two plates in his hands, he slides one in front of her and takes a seat across from her. Damon considers her over the table, pretty sure her walls are up. However, he's a man and it most certainly doesn't escape his attention the way the dress clings to her still wet bikini. The frock is perfect as it hugs her curves, once again giving Damon a glimpse of her exquisite body. He shifts subtly, not wanting to alert her to the now snug fit of his shorts.

 _Shit._

Damon swallows, feigns straightening his tee shirt and forces his eyes back to hers before he humiliates himself. _Maybe he should jump into the swimming pool himself?_ "Ehm, I wasn't sure what to prepare so..."

"It's fine. Thank you. You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"My pleasure," Damon mumbles and keeps his mouth shut for a few minutes while they're eating. It starts feeling almost... normal, sitting there, having breakfast, _with her..._ This needs to stop!

He leans against the back of the chair, giving Elena a contemplative look. "Of all the people in all the world, _you_ have to be my best friend's bride's best friend."

Elena's taken aback by his 'accusation'. Is he seriously blaming her for this? "Likewise," she snaps. She's aware she's being irrational but his mere presence drives her to the brink. Picking up her coffee mug, she takes a long pull. Setting it down, she silently counts to five in an attempt to reign in her default mechanism which is to snap at him. "You're a good cook, thank you," she adds with a serious expression while pushing her empty plate aside. Picking up her orange juice, she finishes it off, licking her lips when she sets the glass down.

Damon's eyes widen at her mood swings and almost bursts into laughter. Somehow he bites it back cause he doesn't want to alienate her anymore than he already has. She's stubborn as a mule. "Elena, you're truly something."

"Oh thank you," she manages to keep most of the sarcasm to herself.

"Look, I know I make you crazy, angry and the whole nine yards, but I can assure you... I'm honestly not intentionally trying to light your fuse. You know just as well as I do, Elena, that we're going to have to talk about it, it doesn't have to be now, but we can't avoid it forever..."

"It doesn't have to be like ever," she rebukes him, but it sounds more like... _teasing?_ She's giving him whiplash. But at the same time...

"You're right, Elena, but I really think we should," the corner of his mouth twitches.

Elena takes a deep breath and raises her eyes, meeting the intense hue of his perfect blue ones. "I'm not sure there's anything to talk about. We just... Let's say our opinions about ... well, everything... are on opposite ends of the spectrum."

"Really? I seem to recall that you and I were on the same page about... sex?"

Elena squeezes her lips and he's already preparing . "You really believe that? I remember it very differently... _In your opinion_ I'm a naïve waif, I specifically remember hearing the word candy... "

"Elena?"

"No," she raises her palm, "You're used to a different kind of woman, one that I don't want to be."

"Are you ready to talk? Because that's very much a part of the conversation."

"If you think I have any interest in talking about _that_... you have another thing coming."

"I never meant... you were just...," this clearly isn't going the way he planned but he can't have her thinking he meant it as an insult.

"I was just what? Too inexperienced for your standards? Can't compare to your other... girlfriends? Because I can assure you, Damon, I'm just as capable if not more than any of them!" she barks at him stubbornly, then tosses her head and gets up to back off with grace. She's a whirlwind and it makes his head spin.

Damon jumps to his feet to block her way. He can be just as stubborn when it's necessary. Is it, necessary? He doesn't know yet, but he needs to find out. "Where are you going?"

Elena almost runs into him in her hasty retreat. Her eyes bore into his and he steps back to give them both some space. "I'll be in my room for now," she informs him. "I told you, I'm not a quitter."

He watches her back, the sway of her hips and the regal way she carries herself as she leaves him at the patio.

 _No Elena, you're not comparable to anyone._

It's a compliment, of the highest order.

* * *

Elena spends most of the day in her room. Damon's breakfast was so substantial, that she simply couldn't eat anymore, instead later in the afternoon, she treated herself to a couple of cookies that she stole from the kitchen. They were chocolate no bakes and utterly delicious, making her wonder if he made them too.

Or she could just be honest with herself and admit she didn't want to risk running into Damon again at least not before she was prepared to do battle. Is she ever going to be?

She must have dozed off because next thing she knows the Titanic theme's rousing her from sleep. She feels around her and picks up the phone without opening her eyes. "Hey Care?"

 _"Lena, what's happening there? Are you two in trouble?"_

"You could say that," Elena's clearly lacking the ability to think before opening her mouth.

"Elena! Tell me you didn't kill him."

"Seriously Caroline, that's a little melodramatic even for you," she rolls her eyes at her friend's antics.

"Well why don't you tell me what's going on then? Tyler was on the phone with Damon and he said you left and then just hung up."

"Obviously, he was mistaken, I'm still here. I promised to watch your house and that's what I'm doing. Although... I can't say you made it easy for me."

"If you want, I can talk to Tyler. He can, not so subtly, tell Damon to leave, that way you can have the place to yourself."

Elena shakes her head in frustration. "No, Care, you can't do that. He'd probably have to stay at his father's place. The vibes I got at the wedding, I don't think the two of them really get along very well."

"Yeah, I think your intuition is correct about that."

They're both silent for a few moments, before Caroline offers: "I just don't understand how you two can hate each other so much?"

Elena considers her friend, then takes a deep breath and lets out what's been weighing her for months. "He was the guy from college."

Her announcement alone probably doesn't sound so ground-breaking without any context, Elena can hear the confusion in Caroline's voice. "What guy? At your college? OH, you mean _THAT_ guy?"

"Yes, that's exactly who I mean," Elena grimaces.

"I can't believe it! What are the odds? The two of you, wow."

"Yeah, I was in shock too. I never thought I'd see him again and here he is, my nightmare embodied."

"Why didn't you tell me? I never would've let him stay at the house if I knew."

"I know, but he's Tyler's best friend, it's important to him too. And besides, this was about you guys. I'm rather proud of myself for getting through the last two weeks without ruining the wedding... But look at us now, how could I be so stupid?"

Reluctantly, she starts telling Caroline the whole story. "Suzie, my roommate, warned me. "He's a man-whore, she'd say. God, Care, I wish I had listened to her but I was so..."

"What?"

"Blinded, I guess. For the first time... since... forever really I felt good, I wanted to have fun and prove to myself that I can enjoy life instead of just living it. When I overheard him talking about me on the phone... It doesn't matter, Care. We'll manage. You enjoy your honeymoon and don't worry about us. We agreed to share on the place until you get back. Then we'll go our separate ways and never have to see each other again. I love you, bye now."

She does owe it to herself to get over this Damon debacle. She can admit that she's not blameless in the whole clusterfuck of their short lived relationship. Hanging up the phone, she sits up at the beside and runs her fingers through her hair. Somehow she has to put him back in the past where he belongs. Determined, she jumps to her feet and sets off for the kitchen.

* * *

The house is quiet when Damon returns late in the afternoon. After all the turmoil, he needed time to think and she needed space, so he jumped on Tyler's BMW motorcycle and drove to the Falls. He parked the bike and sat there for several moments, finally deciding to take a long hike in the fresh air. He can't remember the last time he just took the time to enjoy mother nature. One little problem arose as he made his way over the rocks and through the trees on his way to view them. As soon as he found himself on the cliff overlooking the Falls and took in the beauty, he suddenly _missed having someone_ to share the magnificent landscape with. Feeling an uncomfortable emptiness begin to burgeon and expand inside him, he stayed only a few minutes. As soon as he got back to bike, he revved the engine and hurried into the Mystic Falls city limits with a promise that he's going to return some day soon _._

Not yet ready to return to the house, he stopped at The Grill for a drink which turned out to be a good distraction. A couple of his high school buddies were there so he joined them, reminiscing about the old times. After shaking their hands, Damon pulls a couple bills from his wallet to buy them another round before departing the place.

Curiously enough, he doesn't feel tipsy when he drives the bike into the garage. He sucks in a deep breath, mentally preparing himself in case she's planning to cross sabers again. Subconsciously he tries to be very quiet, tiptoeing through the huge house. She's not in her room, he looks as he passes her window and she's not by the pool either. But he can hear noises from the kitchen and his nostrils detect the smell of smoke and... she isn't trying to set the house on fire, is she? _No way!_ His mouth immediately starts to water when the delicious smell of grilled meat wafts in. He can tell it's spicy and finely smoked. As if she wasn't attractive enough, she has the innate ability to satisfy _everything a man could need._

He slowly approaches and leans against the door frame. She's mixing up a vegetable salad, then divides it in two bowls. He doesn't want to give her a heart attack so he shifts, to make a noise. Her head shoots up and she relaxes when she sees it's him.

"You startled me. I didn't think you were home. I'm not sure I'd like to live in this monstrous place alone, unless maybe I had a couple of very big and very mean dogs for roommates."

Damon chuckles and steps into the kitchen. "I can't blame you. I think it would get pretty lonely." He's hesitant to offer his help, he's not sure if she expects him to join her for dinner or if she's expecting someone else?

Elena answers his unspoken thought when she hands him the bowls, "Take these outside, would you? It's nothing special, just some meat and French bread but if you don't have other plans..."

Damon quickly grabs the bowls and heads outside. "Sure thing, Elena. And how could I say no to such a delicious aroma?"

They settle once again on the patio and eat their early dinner in leisure without feeling the need to speak. The silence isn't uncomfortable, he's grateful for that. Enjoying the food immensely, Damon uses a hunk of French bread to thoroughly clean the last of her delicious gravy from the plate. When he stuffs the last piece into his mouth, he leans against the back of the chair and moans. "Thank you, that was the best meal I've had in I can't remember when."

Elena nods but seems pleased with his appreciative words. Standing up, he rubs his belly and after telling her to relax, he goes inside the house, returning with a bottle of Red Bandol. It's a powerful, dark wine made in Provence in southeastern France. After pouring them each a glass, he sits back down and stares at the landscaping around the pool. It's beautiful, almost as if they're in a jungle oasis. Damon has a gnawing feeling that he should say something, anything to start a conversation but she catches him of guard with her next question.

"What do you do, Damon? Where do you live?"

He hesitates and she opens her mouth to take it back but he beats her to it. "I'm still in Spokane."

"At Gonzaga?" The surprise is evident in her tone.

"Yes," Damon smiles faintly but Elena can see it's not exactly a happy smile. "Remember Ric? Ric Saltzman?"

"The associate professor? Yes, of course. You worked with him on some school projects?"

"Yeah, I still work with him. He... Did you know he was sick?"

"Yeah, we all did. He had... a kidney transplant, right?"

"In our junior year. But then, that's when the true struggle comes. He has to take a handful of immunosuppressants every day, corticosteroids, tacrolimus, cyclosporine, mycophenolate, azathioprine and sirolimus. Although he needs to take them for the survival of his kidney, they all come with a slew of unwanted and sometimes severe side effects. He's tired all the time, weak, because of the steroids, he's developed secondary diabetes so he has to watch his blood sugars. I try to get him out to get some exercise at least once a week, he tolerates me."

"He's your friend, I'm sure he's grateful."

"Perhaps... We... we came up with an idea to develop a drug with fewer side effects and we've been working on it ever since. We haven't made much progress yet because research is expensive."

Elena's astonished, it takes her a while before she's able to respond. "Is he... How is he?"

"He has good days and bad ones but we manage."

"And the school supports it, your research I mean?"

"Yes, but we always struggle with the financial side of it. It's not like selling cosmetics." Immediately, he feels ashamed, she's done nothing to deserve such venom. He shouldn't lash out at her just because she's a successful business woman and his own project's circling the drain from lack of resources. He clearly didn't choose an easy way to earn his place in the world.

Elena can sense he's just frustrated, that it wasn't personal but it still hurt. "Thank you for telling me, Damon, I didn't know...," she collects the dishes to carry them back to the kitchen.

"I'll do it!" Damon's aware his comment didn't help his case, he hopes she won't shut him down.

"No need, Damon, for me, it's a way to relax," she gives him a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes. Still, something changed. She's more open tonight... does he dare to hope?

"I'll be in charge of the kitchen tomorrow, okay? Will you join me?" he says quickly before she disappears into the house.

"OK," comes the reply but she doesn't turn around to look at him this time.

He decides to take a swim, hoping the cool water will soothe the turmoil in his mind. He'd like to know more about her. Maybe she will surprise him too? He needs to come up with a plan and shut the hell. He's hanging by a thread with her and he doesn't want it to snap. He can't piss her off anymore, blaming her for something that is in no way her fault like he did today. _No more Damon._

Why does he even consider it? He's surprised how quickly and completely he let go of his assumption that she was a pampered princess, one who would never ever see him as an equal. Seeing the hurt on her face, the one that resulted from the overheard phone call which led her to believe she wasn't good enough for him. Only now does he realize they're both guilty. Each made wrongful assumptions about the other. What if she's his soulmate, his other half and his stupid flippant remark ruined any chance he may have had with her? The painful sting of rejection pokes at his insides. Whether they can be together or not, he has to make it right with her.

But not yet. There's too much history between them, they need to take it slow and easy. She's not on the same page yet, likely still believing he's nothing but a _man-whore_ as she put it. It may take a long time, a lot of it but it's what they have. And yet again he becomes aware of the fact that he does _want_ it. He wants her.

Taking a deep breath to fill his lungs, he sinks below the surface of the water and swims till he runs out of air. Pulling up on the other side of the pool, he sucks in a breath. Looking around, he sees a glimpse of her in the kitchen window, the curtain falling closed almost immediately. Determined, he starts to swim laps to burn off the nervous energy he now feels...

 _Whatever it takes._

* * *

The next day Elena leaves early in the morning and when there's still no sign of her when noon rolls around, Damon drops his chin to his chest in frustration. He reaches into the fridge for a bottle of Lipton Peach tea and then begins to gather his things for their supper. Twisting off the lid, he takes a long pull and leans back against the sink's edge to just chill for a moment.

He chuckles slightly, it seems that as each day rolls around, they both need their own space and a little time to prepare to face each other. At least Damon hopes that's all it is and not his unfortunate outburst that drove her away, maybe for good. The thought is fleeting though because she's made it abundantly clear that she's many things but she's not someone who throws in the towel. Rather than ponder the reasons for her absence, he decides to have some faith and hope that they're making progress even if it is a series of baby steps.

After taking one more swallow of his tea, he washes his hands to begin preparing his gourmet meal. He's making a prime rib roast, garlic mashed potatoes, asparagus spears wrapped in prosciutto and sprinkled with garlic. He's also going to make a fresh tomato and mozzarella salad. For dessert, he's making a white chocolate cheesecake topped with a raspberry puree and fresh whipped cream. For the wine, he already chose a Touriga Nacional from Portugal. It's a full bodied red wine with a profound depth of flavor.

Since they'll be dining like kings tonight and it's hot out, he decides to forgo lunch, instead he just has a slice of watermelon and some pomegranate lemonade that he found at the grocery store a couple of days ago. Once he's got as much done as he can do, he runs upstairs to slip into his swim trucks. He pours himself a glass of white wine, throws a beach towel over his shoulder and goes outside with a his cellphone. Taking a swallow, he sighs at the rich bouquet and licks his lips. One of the many advantages of housesitting for Tyler is his endless supply of alcohol, the good shit, not rock gut. After setting his things down on the table, he dips his foot into the heated pool. He's still astonished at the opulence of Tyler's mansion.

Having set the timer on his phone, he reluctantly sets his wine glass down and goes inside to put the prime rib in the oven. Getting out the mixer and the fresh cream, he starts mixing it up till it's nice and fluffy. When the oven rings, he slips on some mitts, pulls his cheesecake out and sets it on the countertop to cool. Just as he's about to pour himself a little more wine and return to the patio, his phone starts ringing. Damon curses, tosses the beaters in the sink and grabs the phone, answering it without looking at the display.

 _"Damon?"_

"Dad, it's not a good time."

 _"Don't you think it time you stopped running? Come home, we'll talk."_

Oh no, this is definitely not how he planned to spend the afternoon.

* * *

Elena spent the morning spoiling herself. _Making herself feel beautiful._ First she drove to the Falls to have a look around. She was mesmerized by the majesty of the place. She thought how nice it would be to have a picnic there sometime. After spending about an hour there, hiking around and just relaxing, she drove into town, stopping at the salon that Caroline recommended. She had a manicure and a pedicure as well as having her brows done.

By the time noon rolled around, she was hungry so she left the salon and walked to the small café near the town square, the one that Caroline treated her to lunch at before the wedding. She orders a cup of coffee and slice of pie. The rhubarb pie is heavenly. Looking down at her watch, she decides she has some time yet. Truthfully, she's in no hurry to go back to Care's although she's very much looking forward to taking a dunk in the pool. In this heat, she's drowning in her own sweat. _Horrible weather._

Sitting by the window, she watches people come and go, considers their faces and tries guessing their stories. Pulling her I pad out of her bag, she checks her website and takes care of some mail. Right now, she has two reliable employees, they're both quite capable when it comes to orders and filling them but Elena likes to give her correspondence a personal touch. It's very much part of the process of making her clients feel good about themselves.

She looks at the watch a second time, her eyes widen in surprise when she takes note of how long she's been there. Although not intentionally, she's effectively blocked everything Damon from her mind, at least for a few hours. She really needed a time out and her secret magic, her motto for making women feel beautiful inside and out, always works like a charm. After finishing what's left in her coffee cup, she collects her things and leaves the café. Getting into her car she heads back home.

* * *

"Dad, can we do this another time? I'm quite busy and I have plans."

Elena stops in her tracks as she hears Damon talking on the phone in the kitchen. She's not sure if she should disturb him which will certainly happen if she passes the door on the way to her room or should she just back off and make some kind of a loud slam to alert him of her presence? The person he's talking to is obviously his father. It's also none of her business but she can see by the stiff set of his posture that it's unpleasant. So rather than disturb him, she starts moving backwards but the one sided dialogue keeps her in place. It's... intense.

"No, dad, that's not true, I'm not trying to avoid you or dodge my responsibilities. All I'm really trying to do is to live up to my promises to both my colleagues and the university. We are very busy and I need to... solve a situation. As soon as I can, I'll come to see you although I don't think we're ever going to come to an agreement."

 _His voice sounds so tired..._

"Yes, I realize I'm a disappointment for you but I'm not going to leave my job and..."

The conversation suddenly stops and Elena quickly moves several steps back, making a noise so Damon knows she's there. She walks into the kitchen, not sure if he heard her or not and lets out a sigh of relief when she finds the kitchen empty, Damon must've stepped onto the patio. She drops her bag, puts her I Pad on the kitchen table and then cautiously follows after him to the swimming pool.

"Hey ..."

He turns around and gives her a long look. "Elena, hey. I hope you're hungry."

"I am and whatever it is smells heavenly!" she answers truthfully. He didn't seem to notice her earlier, she's sure he wouldn't be happy if he had. She can tell he's still upset about the phonecall.

"Good." Damon picks up his abandoned glass. "Give me thirty minutes to finish up." He gives her a small smile that doesn't reach his eyes and disappears from sight.

Elena nods, watching his retreating form as he slips through the sliding glass doors.

 _We all have our burdens to bear..._ She sighs. Inherently knowing he needs a minute to himself, she goes inside through the other entrance, heading towards her room to change into something more comfortable.

* * *

Before dinner, Elena took a dunk in the pool, swimming several laps herself before settling in her room to think. Stepping into the shower to clean up before the meal, Elena can't help but wonder what happened to cause a rift between Damon and his dad? At the wedding they seemed so tense, almost uncomfortable around each other. She'd like to know more about his project, what he and his colleagues are doing at Gonzaga, but he likely wouldn't appreciate her questioning him about it. Perhaps the opportunity will arise for him to open up about it? Deciding to do a little research for herself, she picks up her Ipad and goes to the Gonzaga University website.

When she's being honest with herself, she suspects she's trying to solve all these things, other people's problems so she won't have to be introspective. Why can't she just leave it alone, his lifestyle is none of her business. He already rejected her once. It was her own fault for being so naïve and trusting... shouldn't that be reason number one for her to keep her distance now? She should just forget about everything Damon Salvatore and move on, the less she knows the better off she'll be.

Unless it just doesn't work.

It had been over two years since she'd seen him before fate interrupted and landed them both in Mystic Falls Virginia. Despite the distance of time, she just hasn't been able to shake him, no matter what she does. Being with him was like being swept up in a current, he just consumed her, he still does. Still wary of men, she hasn't had a boyfriend since she walked out of his apartment on that fateful night.

 _What is wrong with her?_

Stepping out of the shower, she wraps a towel around herself and then walks over to the bed to get dressed. While slipping on her lingerie, a knock on the door startles her. She relaxes immediately when Damon tells her that it's time to eat. Looking at the alarm clock on the bedside stand, she gasps slightly when she sees what time it is. Clearly she lost track of it.

"I'm coming!" She quickly finishes dressing and crawls through the window to join him on the patio.

* * *

Damon can't bring himself to be more... communicative. The phone call put a big chill on his mood. It brought in sharp focus once again that his father will never see him as anything other than a disappointment. All of his life, he's never understood why and how Stefan became the golden child. His brother went through a rebellious period himself, causing much more of a ruckus really but... For whatever reason, one that he has yet to fathom, Stefan is the favored son. Oh, well...

"Sorry Elena, come again?"

Elena's aware Damon's been miles away this evening. She can hardly blame him after the tussle with his dad. "I said I wonder if your Italian roots explain how it is that you're such a wizard in the kitchen? The prime rib, the asparagus, everything was just exquisite. I don't remember the last time I ate so much, thank you."

Damon gives her a crooked smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I slaved over it most of the day."

Elena gasps excessively. "What!? Why would you go to all that trouble? It wasn't necessary."

"Well, I'm a man, I tend to be a braggart sometimes, and this, cooking, well it happens to be something I'm good at."

Elena laughs and it makes him smile genuinely. He wonders if she's ready to talk about the elephant in the room. Or maybe she believes they really have nothing to talk about?

"What was your day?" she suddenly asks but he has a feeling that's not the question she had in mind. It takes him a few moments to respond.

 _Busy?_ He wanted to make her a feast.

 _Awkward? Painful?_ When his father called.

 _Lonely...?_

"Boring," he decides and since he doesn't want to talk about himself really, he tries to change the subject. "When I'm rich I'm going to buy a place like this and spend my days poolside."

Elena chuckles. "I know, it's epitome of luxury, right? So, nothing unusual?"

"Nope."

 _So he's not going to tell her about the phone call._ Elena mentally sighs and starts collecting the dishes. She should probably offer to cook for them tomorrow. Is it going to become pattern for them?

Damon jumps to help her but she just shakes her head no. "It's okay, Damon. You've done enough. I mean, the dinner. It was sumptuous, thank you... I'll just put them into dishwasher and go to bed."

"Would you... Will you tell me about your firm?"

She looks at him skeptically. "Not tonight, I'm pretty tired. If you're really interested, we'll talk tomorrow. Okay?"

"I really want to know, Elena."

For a moment his eyes find hers and holds them captive.

 _He's being sincere._

"Okay...," she breathes out and hurries to the safety of her room.

* * *

Elena's hasty retreat leaves Damon confused. He thought they were making progress but they're right back where they started, with Elena running. They had a nice meal, pleasant conversation about nothing important. He kept hoping she'd give him an opening but today, she gave him nothing at all to work with. The only real positive that came out of it is that she promised to tell him about her business tomorrow.

Picking up the remote, he flicks off the TV. He wasn't paying any attention anyway. He feels... restless. Getting up, he goes into the bathroom and takes a shower, hoping it will help to settle his frenzied mind. After drying off, he puts on his boxer briefs and walks over to the window. It's a warm night and the full moon is hanging from the sky like an enormous Chinese lantern. Running his hand through his still damp hair, he brushes it off his face. He doesn't want to wait till tomorrow to learn more about her, he wants to know now. Who is she really, the woman full of contradiction that he knows as Elena Gilbert or someone entirely different?

He's not sleepy yet, so he grabs his laptop and plops down on the bed with his legs crossed. After a little searching, he finds her website, "Inspirations by Elena". It looks tasteful and Damon quickly goes through the information listed and some of the catalogue items. There seems to be a message on every page.

 _Make yourself feel beautiful._

Somehow, he has a feeling there's more behind the words, a message of encouragement. There's also a chat room and comment section and Damon keeps reading what Elena's customers think, their own stories and experiences.

He hopes that one day she will tell him about herself, what makes her tick, her inspiration, her life. For now he'll have to settle for vivid dreams of her.

* * *

It must be early yet, or the sun finally gave up and decided to give them and hid behind a wall of heavy clouds. Something must have woken her up and then she hones in on it, the distant voices, yelling even... do they have a visitor?

She sits up in bed, her senses now fully awake. Tightening her lips, she gets up, grabs her robe and without as much as a glance in the mirror she storms into the corridor. The voices get louder, she recognizes Damon's and...

"Mr. Salvatore?" She enters the living room slowly, to the two men she must appear calm, but nothing could be further from the truth.

Giuseppe does a double take, the girl he remembers from the wedding, disheveled, in this house, with Damon? He looks at his son, his face rather disgusted.

"So this is how _busy_ you are?"

"Dad, don't..."

"Excuse me?" Elena cuts in. "I don't know what you're insinuating here, but I can assure you... You know what? We don't owe you any explanation, it's none of your business what Damon and I are doing. I'm going now, but please, keep your voices down, you woke me up on the other side of the house, behind four closed doors, that's something." She turns around and leaves the room as royalty would.

Both men are astonished, each for different reason. No one has ever shown such insolence to Giuseppe Salvatore, the owner and manager of Salvatore and Pierce Holdings, a random girl scolded him as if he were nothing more than a schoolboy. _Who does she think she is?_

Damon on the other hand is in awe and if he's being honest even aroused by the 'cold shower' Elena just showered his father with. Did she really allow him to believe they're... together?

Giuseppe gives his son a hard stare. "I can't believe you're serious, Damon? All the piffle about how important your work is and how you're going to save the world and then I find you playing house with that cheeky gal. You should be doing real work and taking some responsibility. At your age, I already had a family, a job, a mortgage and a business. Instead you're content to _live it up_ and tell me that you _know everything._ If you had just married Katherine...!"

"I'd be miserable! I don't get it dad, you came all the way out here to tell me I should have married Katherine? Or how disappointing I am?"¨

"No, Damon, I understand everyone has to go through this... sewing the wild oats period and try to do thing on your own but the day will come when you have to face the fact that your parents always know what's best. I wish all this was just a bad memory. The firm needs you. I need you."

"And you think the best way to win me over is by calling me a disappointment? Why don't you bother Stefan? He seems to be more to your liking anyway, he always had, he'd be much more of an asset to your business than I will ever be."

"Stefan's a fine businessman on his own. He's finishing college and he already started his own company..."

"I know, interior decorating. So, you're telling me his work's meaningful while mine..."

"... has no future. It may be fun but I doubt you'll ever make enough money to retire if you continue at that lab. It's long past time for you to grow up."

Damon can't believe he even considered asking his father for money. This whole situation is just fucking sad. He actually believed he's been doing something useful, something honorable, something that helps people. But his own father is telling him he's nothing more than a dreamer and what he does will never amount to anything. "Look dad, I don't think..."

He's cut off when Elena, looking like Nemesis once again appears, this time with a fresh pot of coffee and some biscuits. She lays it on the table with a loud thud that hints of her bad mood. Giuseppe impatiently waves his hand. "We don't need it, girl, this is important if you could just..."

Elena puts her arms akimbo. "Mr. Salvatore, with all due respect, you're a guest here. You don't get to dismiss me, you don't get to raise your voice at me, you don't get to badmouth me, at least have the decency to lower your voice. I am not 'a girl', my name is Elena Gilbert and nothing in my job description says I have to serve you."

"Miss Gilbert," Giuseppe seethes, "will you please give me a minute with my son?"

"That, Mr. Salvatore is up to Damon but in my opinion you have no business calling yourself his father." Damon's eyes widen as they share a look with Elena before she continues. "You probably won't believe me but I have my own company too and it's not actually difficult to start one. It's nothing a common person can't do. Developing new drugs, helping people manage pain and lessen their suffering... in my book, that's what real heroes do. Thanks to people like Damon, we can live better lives and you should be _fucking_ proud of your son. I will _never_ understand why you're not." She's exhaling heavily, her eyes full of fire.

Giuseppe's too in shock to respond.

Elena gives him a short nod and turns towards the door again.

"Elena, wait!" Damon composes himself quickly. "My dad's just leaving." He passes Giuseppe to hold the door open for him, his father is still too stunned to utter a word of protest. He shares one more look with his son before walking through the door, without looking back.

Elena looks at Damon, she seems a bit surprised herself.

"I'm sorry Damon, I was just... It wasn't my place, I..."

"Elena," he starts in a low voice, his gaze intense, "just shut the hell up. Shut up and kiss me."

With those words, he smashes his lips to hers.

* * *

It takes a second for Elena to start returning his kiss with almost equal fervor. She lets out a whimpering sound that goes straight through Damon's body down to his groin. With a growl of his own he presses her into the wall next to the door, his hands hungrily roaming all over her body. She gives as much as she gets, pressing her fingers into his shoulders then trail down his spine to grab his ass while she arches against him. The feel of her grinding into him is so erotic that he almost comes right away. His lips descend to her neck, trail down to her shoulder and ravish her perfect skin that he's sure there'll still be marks by tomorrow. Her chest is heaving wildly and his mouth is dry at the sight of this sensual dance.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he's aware they shouldn't continue along this... very well known path. They should stop to take a breath and talk... Shouldn't they?

"Damon," she breathes, it sounds like a plea... Suddenly her hand's sneaking inside of his boxer briefs, like tiny snakes her fingers encircle him and _squeeze..._

"Aaaah," he barely grabs her wrist to stop her but she sinks to her knees and so do his pants and briefs and then he feels her hungry lips and tongue swallowing him whole. He has no time to prepare for the assault, he just supports himself leaning one hand against the wall, the other lying gently on Elena's neck and cheek caressing her intently.

 _There was a reason he wanted to stop this before it gets too far..._

"Elena...," it doesn't sound exactly convincing. "Elena?" he pants while she's doing wicked things to him. Just a few more strokes and... "Elena!"

Shockingly, she doesn't startle, she stills her mouth and raises her eyes to his. _It might as well be his undoing._ She's _Elena,_ the new one, bold, stubborn, adventurous and she's the old Elena too, trusting and... generous, _innocent_ despite everything. With shaking fingers he helps her up and can see the confusion on her face.

"We need to talk," he says gently.

"Don't you... like it?"

"No, no! Does it look like I don't like it? "

Elena's not sure what to think but then he does this eye thing that he sometimes does and she can't halt the smile that forms on her lips, lighting up her beautiful face.

As he hoped she would.

"You know," there's a mischievous glint in her eye and Damon wants to kiss her for it. "Are you _sure_ you want to talk like that?" her eyes shoot down between them to the obvious proof that he sure did enjoy having her mouth on him. It will have to wait.

 _Even if it kills him._

He adjusts his sweatpants and just a little stiffly he leads her back into the living room. They sit on the couch next to each other, keeping a certain distance, he doesn't let go of her hand though. "You must know," he starts after a moment, his eyes watching their fingers intertwining, "I never meant anything bad with that 'sex and candy' comment, nothing could be further from the truth. I was just being stupid I guess, you swept me away with your... _honesty_ and genuine emotions. You were different, Elena... I never experienced anything like what we shared before. I didn't know what to do with all the unrecognizable feelings, it was all so new to me. The infantile babble on the phone... I really have no excuses... If I were to try and explain, it was probably my defenses, I'm not used to feeling so overwhelmed, you knocked me on my ass. That and of course, Ric, at that time, was having a hard go of it, the unpleasant side effects of his treatments, he's always been amused with tales of my love life... He did warn me though about my cavalier behavior but I knew he needed the distraction."

Elena listens to him intently but at the mention of Ric she turns to Damon. "It was Mr. Saltzman on the phone that night? Oh my god, now my professor knows about my sex life."

Damon chuckles and brings her closer to him, tugging at her arm. "C'me here." She rests her cheek on his shoulder, turning her eyes to his questioningly.

"Will you tell me about your business, Elena?"

The surprise is evident on her face but she's not saying no, that's something. There's a minute of silence but eventually she starts to talk, about her motto and her mom and aunt who shared it with her. About her parents' deaths and her uncle's. Then about the baby steps when she tried to start her company.

Did he really believe this fascinating woman was nothing but a pampered princess with a sugar daddy of a father ready to reach into his pockets and grant her every wish? He couldn't have been more wrong.

 _Stupid, stupid Damon._

"I didn't mean those things I said to you either, Damon. They were my defense mechanism too," she adds regretfully.

"I understand and I'm so sorry, I formed an opinion before I even got to know you. I hope you can forgive me?"

"Of course, I can hear the sincerity in your words."

"Do you think we can start fresh?"

She's staring into his eyes for a long moment. "I'd like that..."

Damon sighs in relief, it's like a huge weight has been lifted off his chest.

"Now, can we finish what we started earlier?" she lifts herself up and gently straddles him. "I don't want you to hurt yourself," she whispers next to his ear and moves impossibly closer.

"I'm counting on it." His lips seek hers and for a long while there's nothing to be heard except sighs and whimpers.

* * *

Feeling a tickle on her nose, Elena slowly becomes aware of the sounds from outside, the birds and crickets are harmonizing as if in concert. Reaching up she rubs her nose and as she becomes more awake, she breathes in the smell of hot summer air mixed with chlorine from the swimming pool. It tells her it's going to be hot today. An occasional breeze, blended with the humidity is pleasant, brings welcome relief across her naked, sweaty skin and she stretches her leg to feel more of it. _Her back is burning..._ She tries to move but she can't. Not even an inch. Damon's arm tightens around her possessively and pulls her even closer to his body, while he murmurs something unrecognizable into her ear.

Unable to breathe, she's awake in an instant, her eyes snapping open. Her heart starts slamming against her chest so hard that she gasps for breath. Quickly she grabs his wrist and carefully nudges his arm just enough, the relief is immediate when she takes a deep breath and relaxes back into him. Since they talked nearly three weeks ago, almost everything between them has vastly improved. At first they couldn't agree on in which room they would be sleeping in, his or hers which was ridiculous really. Reaching a compromise, they alternated for several nights and eventually Damon moved into Elena's. It's larger and much closer to the swimming pool. She loves waking up and jumping in the swimming pool first thing. It's such a refreshing way to start the day. However, she likes waking up next to Damon even more... _And their morning sex is just an added benefit._

When she feels her eyes begin to close again she doesn't fight it, rather she uses Damon's palm as a pillow and makes herself comfortable with their hands intertwined under it.

Next thing she knows Damon's hand's caressing her belly, sliding below and his fingers nudging her thighs apart. Without hesitation, she leans against his chest and throws her leg over his hip to give him access. She hears him chuckle silently before his fingers are on her, in her... _Ah..._ She's awake enough now to match his actions, she won't be just putty in his hands, she can return it just as vigorously. Moving her ass slowly against him while verbally enjoying what he's doing to her, she soon has him moaning and groaning, his fingers loosing rhythm as she's giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"Eleeenaaa...!"

"Mmm, yes, _Damon_?"

"The fun's going to be over before it begins." Panting, he manages to back out of her reach, slapping her delicious bottom in earnest.

"Ouch!" Elena protests. "You're so going to..."

Before she can finish her threat, he grabs her leg under the knee and swings it over his shoulder, fixing her in place by laying his hands on her belly, rubbing his thumbs right along her...

"Oooohhh!" Elena's body tenses, her fingers scrabbling around for something, _anything_ to hold onto.

"You were saying...?" Damon teases, his low seductive voice accompanied by his trade-mark smirk.

"You... are _so_ going ... to regret..."

"I know." He gives her another smirk, then bends his head down and Elena loses the ability to speak for another half hour.

* * *

Damon stares at her reverently as he patiently waits till she comes to her senses. With her body molded against his, he gently strokes her hip from his position behind her adding in an occasional kiss on her shoulder.

 _She's so beautiful. Inside and out._

During these past few weeks he's learnt many things about her and the more he knows the more he wants to keep her by his side. The three little words are forming in the back of his throat and he's tempted to let them out even if it's just while she's sleeping.

 _All warm and soft..._

He'd raise the white flag and go back to sleep if it wasn't for a _little problem_ that needs to be taken care of... well, not so little. Her breathing slows down but instead of turning to face him she suddenly, with a swift jerk gets up and in all her naked glory marches out of the room.

"Elena?" In shock, his mouth is hanging wide open as he watches her rounded buttocks moving away just when he... _has a situation that needs to be dealt with._ He's certain she added that little swing to her hips to tantalize him even more, _nimble little minx._ Just when he starts worrying she's not coming back, she re-appears in the doorframe, her hand hidden behind her back.

She gives him a smirk, _he's rubbing off on her_ , _he knew it,_ and then she slowly walks closer, he's watching her all the way , her perfect figure... what... is that a bag in her hand? Must be quite heavy.

"Elena? This is torture, you know that, right?"

"I know...," she drags, a big smile plastered on her face. "What is it that you want? Damon?"

"You know very well what I want... uuhh, _need_!"

"Say it?"

Damon secretly thinks this is childish but she's so irresistible, even in this silly mood. "You know what I want," he says in dangerously low voice. "S - E - X. Sex."

"And?"

"And what? Nothing, I want nothing except you, preferably back on this bed, don't bother to look for a blanket, I'll gladly cover you myself," he winks. "Sex, 'Lena'."

"And candy!" she squeaks and upends the bag in her hand, showering Damon with an avalanche of all kinds of it in every shape, size and flavor. Hard, chewy, chocolatey, sweet and sour candies in every color imaginable. Her infectious laughter leaves him no choice but join her. He catches her wrists and pulls her closer.

"Now you need to help me to eat all of this."

"Oh I will, don't worry!" she lays down crushing all the delicacies and is about to deliver the first piece when her phone starts ringing, the annoying sound of her ringtone interrupting their fun. She answers it with very little enthusiasm.

"Hello?"

 _"Elena! We just landed!"_

Elena's shocked face turns to Damon's. "Landed where? Care, where's your phone?"

 _"Oh, I used Tyler's my battery is dead. In Miami, of course! We're spending the night and we'll be back in Virginia tomorrow. I love you but I so do not want to come home."_

As much as she's excited to see her friends and hear all about the honeymoon, she's well aware their days of playing house are about to end... She listens to Caroline's chatter until Tyler takes his phone, says goodbye and then hangs up. With a frown on her face, she turns to Damon.

"We need to clean up and start packing... I completely forgot they're scheduled to come back tomorrow." She looks like she's going to start right this moment, which Damon can't have.

"We have plenty of time. I can keep you in bed, I can spoil you, I can cook for you, I can make love to you...," he murmurs, sealing every single word with a kiss.

"Did you just say...?" Elena looks at him in wonder.

"I did," Damon confirms without needing her to voice it. "And I meant it. I want to _make love_ to you. I'm crazy in love with you Elena Gilbert. And it may sound nuts, after all, we've only been together for a few weeks but I know how I feel. You are generous and brave, you fight for those you care about and I want... no, I desperately _need_ to be one of those people. I want to earn it... be worthy of it."

Feeling overwhelmed, she throws her arms around him and buries her face in his neck. "Damon... You don't need to _earn_ anything _,_ you already have. You're all those things yourself. Generous and brave. Friendly and loving. Gentle and ..." she makes a frustrated gesture, missing the right words. "You," she takes a deep breath when she collects herself enough to speak again, "are my hero. And I love you."

Damon's head is spinning. How can it be possible that this beautiful angel is his especially after he was so careless with not only her feelings but others' too? He's staring at her in awe as she... takes a piece of candy. Slowly and sensuously, she parts her lips to take it between her teeth... giving him the happiest and most seductively innocent smile he's ever had the pleasure of witnessing. While she runs her tongue along the butterscotch disc, her eyes drop to where the sheet is tenting between his legs.

Screw cleaning! Tyler's staff can take care of it later.

He reaches for his devilish angel or angelic devil and rolls her beneath him.

 _No more teasing._

* * *

Hearing the distinct purr of a Lexus engine, Damon feels Elena tense next to him as they stand outside and wait, watching the empty driveway till Tyler's car pulls in. As soon as it comes to a complete stop, a crazy blonde climbs out of the car. "Elena!"

Elena runs down the stairs, right into Caroline's arms. "Welcome back! I hope you're hungry, Damon made the most delicious homemade chicken enchilada casserole."

"Ravenous," Caroline assures her enthusiastically. "But before we eat, I have about a million pictures to show you!"

Both men share a lenient look watching Caroline as she drags Elena inside, then they slowly follow. Damon goes straight to the bar, pouring them both a decent amount of bourbon, Tyler's watching him with a smirk.

"You could get used to living here, am I right?"

"I immensely enjoyed the walk-through window. Nothing's better than jumping into the pool first thing in the morning. If I ever have a house, I'm definitely copying this design," Damon answers, handing Tyler a glass, taking a sip from the other one.

"Walk-through window?" Tyler's confused. "Wasn't Elena going to stay in that room, the one next to the pool?"

"Yeah, we... um... shared."

"You what?" Tyler's expression is comical, Damon would laugh if he wasn't concerned about how to explain... all of this.

* * *

"You what?" Caroline shrieks out, staring at the fully occupied double bed in Elena's bedroom.

"Shhh, Care... you don't have to let the whole of Mystic Falls know my sleeping arrangements."

"I need to sit down...," she sinks into the armchair, still looking at Elena as if she had two heads.

Elena's waiting, she knows what's coming as soon as her friend processes the bombshell she just dropped and prepares for the _third degree._

Caroline snuggles comfortably into the chair, "I knew I was right about you two... Don't go tight lipped on me now, I want all the details."

* * *

Damon steps out of his car and locks up before briskly walking through the doors and into Spokane International Airport. The first thing he does is check the arrivals board to make sure she hasn't been delayed. Once he finds the flight number and confirms the time she gave him, he heads towards the area where she should appear. Unfortunately because of airport security, he can't go behind the barricade. He'll just have to wait. Scanning the crowd for the beautiful brunette, Damon is getting a little edgy when groups of people start to walk past him, none of whom are her. He's been anxious to see her. Despite her reassurances he can't shake the feeling that he's going to wake up from this beautiful dream and have it all disappear. He arrived about an hour before her flight was supposed to land and tried to kill some time by having a cup of coffee at one of the little shops along the concourse.

Taking a sip of his coffee, he keeps looking up to see if she'll appear but as more people walk by, his stomach begins to churn apprehensively.

 _What if she changed her mind?_

Suddenly his vision goes black and he hears the sweetest voice next to his ear, accompanied by the unique smell he's learnt to associate with _her_. It's jasmine and vanilla combined with her natural sweetness.

"Guess who?"

"The looker that just bought me a drink at the bar outside?... Ouch!"

Elena grabs his hair and pulls. "You!"

Damon turns around and catches her in his arms. "And _you,_ are trying to give me a heart attack." He captures her lips and gives her a proper kiss. And then another and another after that.

"How did you get past me?"

"I knew you'd be waiting... maybe a little worried," Elena's sporting an ear to ear smile. "And it was too tempting to keep you on your toes."

"Worried?"

"Damon, you were thinking what if I had decided not to come?" she smirks at him.

"Alright, alright." He tugs her ponytail and then picks up her suitcase with one arm, extending his elbow for her to latch onto with the other. "Let's go."

Sitting in the passenger seat, Elena watches the sights go by. Damon drives past the arboretum and the Benewah Milk Bottle before exiting onto another highway, one that leads them past the Spokane Falls and the Riverfront Park Looff Carousel. When she was in school she and her friends would spend hours in this part of Spokane. The carousel itself is one of the most visited attractions in the city. It dates back to 1909 and is on the National Register of Historic Places. It's also one of America's most beautiful and well preserved hand-carved wooden carousels. It has 54 horses, 1 giraffe, 1 tiger and 2 Chinese dragon chairs.

"I'll bring you back. I can see you're dying for a ride on that ancient carousel," Damon mentions when he sees the whimsical look on her face. Turning her head, she smiles at him but doesn't say anything. He respects her silence, he's sure there's a lot of memories playing in her mind. Some likely not so pleasant, probably including himself. He makes the turn onto university property, Elena straightens up when she sees his building, remembering how many times she's been here before.

"Are you sure your colleagues won't mind?"

"I am sure. Ric can't wait to tell you all of his embarrassing stories about me."

Elena laughs and gets out of the car before he can open the door for her. He pouts a little which earns him another smirk. _Damn, she's getting good at this._ "You just can't allow your guy to be a gentleman now can you?" he teases with a wink.

"I can but you make it so much fun to annoy..."

Damon shakes his head and holds the door for her. "I'm not so certain I want you to become friends with Ric..."

"Say what?"

"Between the two of you, I'll be stuck behind the eight ball. I don't know how I'll ever catch a break."

Elena laughs just when they enter the lab and she soon finds herself in a tight embrace with her former teacher, which kind of freaks her out. "Mr. Saltzman..."

"Elena! Good to see you. Please call me Ric, you're not a school girl anymore and I certainly don't feel that old."¨

Elena finally retuns his hug and gives him a genuine smile. "Nice to see you too, M... Ric."

"Now, we need to catch up," he grins devilishly at his partner. "When did you say you have to leave?"

Ric takes them back to the airport later in the evening so they can catch their flight to Chicago and then Richmond. Damon can't stop smiling watching two of his favorite people interact. How did he miss any of this, her wicked sense of humor or her ability to laugh at herself. Why did he waste so much time being an idiot? Watching her embrace Ric again, he wonders how he ever lived his life without her?

"Well, have a safe flight, you two." Ric shakes his hand and turns to Elena to give her a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Elena, you did more than just tame this guy," he points at Damon. "But it's the most remarkable thing, I never thought I'd see the day. Thank you."

Elena chuckles, she looks rather moved by the warm welcome she received from Damon's mentor and dear friend. "I thank you, I'm looking forward to seeing you frequently."

"Don't tell him that!" Damon growls. "Now we'll never get rid of him!"

They all laugh and reluctantly part their ways. "See you soon buddy," Damon adds and then they walk through the gate to catch their flight.

"Are we really doing this?" Elena asks curiously.

"We certainly are," Damon winks at her and quickens his pace, draging her along.

He can hardly wait.

* * *

"No, _no._ We're not doing this, Elena, no way!"

"Damon, relax... You agreed to it," Elena informs him in a calming tone. _It's not negotiable._ Still she knows it's going to be a hard slog.

"Nope, _we_ agreed on tacking our lives together. _We_ agreed on you moving to Spokane so we don't have to have a long distance relationship. _We_ agreed on you becoming Mrs. Salvatore one day soon which is why this gorgeous, enormous stone is on _that_ finger," he lifts her left hand and kisses her fingers, pointing out her engagement ring, a simple solitaire with a half carat gentle brilliant stone.

"Pfff, _enormous_ it's definitely not!" she makes a pause waiting for his hurt expression, then quickly adds: "An enormous stone would feel like ball and chain on my finger. This one's perfect." She gives him a soft smile that melts and repairs his heart immediately. "However," she continues, "this is exactly what _we_ agreed on. You know that we can't take this life changing step without telling your parents?"

"Elena, my parents... well mostly my dad, will only complicate things. I'm happy, crazy in love and I don't want him to ruin it. I'm telling you we go straight to Tyler and Caroline's, share our good news and enjoy a week swimming, sipping drinks, lazing about and stick to the plan, _no_ stress.

"Okay..."

"Okay? No fight? What you mean 'okay'?" Damon's confused, by now he knows all the versions of Elena, but a resigned Elena is not one of them.

"Yes, just... okay. One day, we _may_ get married. We'll be standing there alone, no family at all because I have no one left."

It takes a second to Damon to process what she just said, then grumbles in frustration. "Oh, hell, Elena, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I didn't think." He pauses for a minute and squeezes her hand gently. "You're right, we'll talk to my parents. But when they ruin it, remember it was your doing."

Elena loosens his grip, slips her hand under his arm and brushes her face against it. "Do you really think I'd let your dad _ruin_ us?"

Damon can't help but chuckle, remembering how gloriously she ran his father away from the Lockwood's that morning, giving him a piece of her mind as a goodbye. That seminal moment actually kick started their relationship. "No, no... I just... don't think it'll make a difference. My father and I are just too different, we disagree on most things, it's been that way since he tried grooming me into being the perfect _Stepford child_."

"Don't worry," she whispers, kissing his shoulder. "Neither he nor anyone else has a chance against the two of us."

Damon gives her a happy smile and intertwines his fingers with hers as they make their way through the crowd and towards the departing gate for their Richmond bound flight.

 _It's true. As long as they're together..._

* * *

Damon is expecting Tyler to pick them up or send someone from his staff in case he can't get away. To his astonishment, it's Stefan who waves at them when they step into the airport lounge where his buddy said to meet him. Considering Elena's welcoming smile as she returns his brother's greeting, he concludes that it's another thing he was kept in the dark about.

"Hey!" Stefan looks pleased seeing his brother and takes both of them under his arms for a short half hug. "Elena, Damon!"

Damon watches them suspiciously, they've met like... once or twice? Why do they act so... familiar? "What are you doing here, brother?"

"And good to see you too, brother," Stefan smirks and Damon rolls his eyes.

"How did you know...?"

"Well," Stefan's look shoots to Elena and Damon opens his mouth to give them both a piece of his mind for plotting behind his back. "Got ya!" Stefan grins at his annoyed brother. "Caroline called, Tyler's out of town and she had plans that couldn't be changed apparently."

Damon mutters something while they all head outside to the parking garage and to Stefan's car.

The ride is silent, Damon processing all that lies ahead of him, Stefan's driving but doesn't say much, his older brother obviously needs his space. Stefan's always known when to give him quiet time. Elena feels his tension and reaches her hand from the back seat to lay it on his shoulder. _Strange, it always works like a charm._ He sighs and puts his hand on hers, giving it a squeeze.

All too soon Stefan takes the turn to the boarding house. Damon hasn't seen his father since he stormed out of the Lockwood's house almost a year ago. He did call home to wish them happy birthdays and Merry Christmas but that's been the extent of it. This year, for the first time in his life, he's felt free and he's not exactly eager to jump into the quicksand again.

He gets out of the car and Elena is right behind him. Her warm hand slips into his, giving him strength he didn't even know he needed.

Perhaps in this past year, it wasn't only Giuseppe's absence from his life that allowed his feelings of freedom to flourish but it's also her presence in his life. For the first time in a very long time, he feels hopeful for the future.

 _It's all her._

* * *

They're all seated in the enormous living room, it feels so formal. Elena takes in Giuseppe's troubled face, Honoria, Damon's mom's happy one, she clearly missed her son and now she's just hoping they can come to some kind of agreement so the family will be whole again. She appreciates the amused glint in Stefan's eye and almost has to smile. She won't though, not when Damon seems to be on edge...

"Ah, mom's famous homemade pistachio pudding cake!" Stefan decides they need to start somewhere. "You made it for Damon and Elena!" he accuses. "You never make it when I ask."

Honoria smiles and it reminds Elena of Damon's smile when he's being himself, not joking or making pretenses. "Hush, naughty boy, you never ask for this one and when have I ever denied you _your_ favorite...? Help yourselves, I'll bring more coffee," she turns to others.

Elena reaches for a piece and moans as soon as the flavors erupt in her mouth. "It melts in my mouth, this is so good, Mrs. Salvatore, I'll have to beg you for the recipe."

"Call me Honoria, please. And of course, Damon will appreciate it, am I right?"

Damon gives his mother a smile, the first truly genuine one since they entered the boarding house. "Yes, it's been my favorite since I was a little tyke." He grabs a piece for himself but Elena knows he's still holding back and not being himself. Apparently, she's not alone.

"Ehm," Giuseppe clears his throat, "okay. Apparently, there is a huge elephant in the room and that would be me..."

Damon looks at his father surprised, not sure where he's going to go with this. "Dad?"

Elena's on pins and needles herself and not quite sure how Damon will react, however Honoria's subtle smile reassures her somewhat.

"Please, let me say this, Damon. Then it will be your turn."

 _Did his father really just say 'please'?_ He just nods, unable to say anything anyway.

"In the last year, I've had a lot of time to think about you and me. And son, I didn't really like who was staring back at me in the mirror. I want you to know that I'm sorry. It was very wrong of me to try to push you towards a life that I chose for you. I wanted you to put your goals and dreams aside... it wasn't my place then nor is it my place now to decide what's best for you. Only you can decide that Damon. Since we last saw each other, I've been doing a lot of soul searching and this may surprise you but I've also pulled the cob out of my ass. With your mom's help, we did a lot of research into what you actually do and..." He stops talking for a second, trying to regain his composure. He shortly looks at his wife, then Elena and when he turns back to Damon, he's his determined self again. The man Damon recognizes... but not entirely.

"What I'm trying to say, I feel awful about the state of our relationship. Since the very beginning I did everything wrong. I should have listened to you and accepted your choices... You should have felt confident enough to ask for help if you needed it. I will regret the time we lost till I'm just a memory."

"Dad, I didn't want..."

Giuseppe raises his hand to silence him. "Just a moment, Damon. I want to know... if there's still a chance to help you save your project. I'd... your mother and I would like to help. I asked my accountants and... I want to do this for you. Because, as one very wise young woman once reminded me...," his eyes travel from Damon to Elena and back, "I'm _fucking_ proud of my son."

* * *

Damon's spread out on the couch, no one chastises him for it and watches his new found family. He shifts slightly, making room for Elena when she comes to sit next to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she lays her hand on his arm, just to feel the contact.

He looks at her closely. "Well, I'd really like to know the extent of the plot you cooked up... with whom exactly?"

Elena's cheeks turn pink but she's not about to back down from a direct question. "One day, Stefan called me after Caroline gave him my number. He told me he missed his family and asked if I would help him to repair it. He had faith that it wasn't too late for all of you but said that he needed a little backup. I made it clear from the get go that I wouldn't plot against you, I'd never do that but I also knew how hard it would be for you to take that first step. I understand that you've been hurt so I told him that if the opportunity arose that I would do what I could to help him. And when you proposed... I knew we couldn't leave your family out."

"I was wondering why no one seemed surprised..."

"Surprised?"

"They _had to_ have seen the ring... And the funding, what about that?"

"I think he asked Tyler when they ran into each other."

Of course, Tyler would tell him. How can he blame Elena or Tyler for trying to help? They've been doing all they can to help. Without them, the project may very well have been canceled. Elena started an online campaign at her boutique. She donates one dollar for every product that's sold and Tyler made a generous contribution to the university with the specification that the funds would be used in Damon's department. Their combined efforts have kept their project afloat. With a little added help from his dad, perhaps they may accomplish their goals.

"Are you angry?" Elena interrupts his train of thought. "I mean for doing this behind your back?"

"Angry?" he fixes his eyes on her, taking her hand in his. "Well, that would be just a bit hypocritical on my part...," his eyes filling with mirth.

"What you mean?" Elena asks suspiciously. "What have you done?"

"Nothing - yet." He springs to his feet and kneels in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Elena, will you marry me?"

Elena's eyes widen, she's aware Damon's parents and Stefan are all watching the scene with interest. "Damon I already said yes, remember?" She taps on her left ring finger.

"I do, but what I mean is, will you marry me _now_?"

"Now? Are you crazy?" she looks around as if looking for someone to officiate the ceremony at that very minute.

 _He would kiss her senseless and more, if there wasn't the audience. "_ Not now _now_ Elena," he responds and the relief is evident on her face. "But _now_ while we are in Mystic Falls. Before we have to go back to Spokane."

"What?" she's speechless. "How could we...How would you...? This isn't funny!" she smacks his shoulder.

"It's not supposed to be funny," he shakes his head but his face looks like it certainly is. "I'm _deadly_ serious."

"Oh yeah? And how would we manage to arrange everything? I know it's supposed to be just a small intimate ceremony but still..."

"There's this perky blonde girl I know... "

"Caroline!"

"Your best friend is the most efficient planner I've ever met. She can organize everything. Venue, flowers, music, food..."

"Who's officiating?" The challenge in her tone is not as prominent as it was just a little while ago.

"Ric is. He's coming..."

"That's why you _said_ 'see you soon' to him?!"

"Yes, my lovely wife to be and your two employees will be coming too."

"I cannot believe this!" she bursts into tears.

Now Damon's worried. "Elena! I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." He takes her in his arms trying to calm her down. "I'll fix it. I promise I'll fix it. I thought you would like it..."

She nods vigorously, her face still hidden against his chest.

"Please tell me what's wrong? You _do_ want to right?"

"Yes," she cries out. "I just can't believe it!

Damon laughs relieved and it seems to be incentive enough for others to congratulate them and share their happiness.

Eventually, it's time for them to move to the Lockwoods', but Damon's family doesn't want to let them go, not just yet, not when they've begun to repair all the damage. Damon's adamant though. "Guys, we're not staying here tonight. We've been looking forward to our room and the walk through window, and especially their swimming pool. I'll be back in a few days. We all know that Caroline will kick me out the day before. She'll have my ass if I see the bride before the wedding. Oh, and Stefan! I'm borrowing the car." Before his brother can protest, Damon snatches the keys and drags Elena through the front door.

 _Boys will be boys._

* * *

"Do you think we'll be this happy ten years from now?" Elena asks him as she watches the scenery outside on their way to Caroline and Tyler's place.

"I have no doubt," Damon replies, sending her a loving look before he turns his eyes back to the road. "We'll be together. We may have our own house, we can start looking once we get back to Spokane. A swimming pool and a room with the walk through window or poolside sliding glass doors are a necessity. Perhaps we'll have a dog, say six or seven kids?"

Elena laughs, "I can imagine you, my nerdy professor, trying to keep track of all their names."

Damon gives it a thought. "Perhaps... if all their names start with 'S' for example... Sophie, Sylvia, Sara, Sam, Steven... oh not that, it sounds like Stefan...," he's musing and Elena can't wipe the wild silly smile off of her face.

She's going to have a family of her own. They get to do what they believe in. And no matter what, they'll stick together. _It's a promise._

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asks when she falls silent for a minute.

"Well, I was thinking about how much sex, with candy of course, do you think we can have before the wedding?" Elena asks, her fingertips inching up his thigh towards his...

 _This is his kind of challenge._

Damon glances over, her brown eyes are scintillating with a mischievous glint. They glow with humor and a playfulness that never seems to escape them. "Buckle up future Mrs. Salvatore, we're going for a ride."

 _She'll happily follow him anywhere._

 _The End._

* * *

 _Massive thanks to all of you. Truly you are all such wonderful people. We're so grateful to each and everyone of you._

 _A huge thanks to Eva. I don't know where I'd be without your incredible support and encouragement, talent, wisdom and your dedication to our stories._

 _I The other day, I did post a picture of the pool area, Tyler and Caroline's home and the dresses Elena and Caroline wore to the "Ruby House" in part one. The 'Ruby House' is a real restaurant in Keystone, SD, just outside of Mt. Rushmore._

 _Title from the song by Marcy Playground._

 _Happy Birthday Kate. You're a beautiful person inside and out. I'm so honored to call you my friend._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. We'll see you next for the final chapter of ROF and WTTJ 18..._


End file.
